Fighting Destiny
by Nietvries
Summary: Sequel to Escaping Destiny. The Powerpuff Girls have killed HIM, but is it really that easy to escape your destiny? The Rowdyruff boys don't think so. Follow Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles as they try to fight their Destiny. DexterxBlossomXBrick ButtercupxButch BubblesXBoomer (The thirth part of the trilogy is also placed in here.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone,This is the sequel to Escaping destiny. It's best you read that one first before you start reading this one. s/9676592/1/Escaping-destiny

This story contains characters from ''The Powerpuff Girls'' so all credits go to Craig McCracken, because without his creativity, this story would not exist.

Escaping Destiny and Fighting Destiny are my own made up stories. They are purely written for fan based entertainment, not for Profit.

If someone wants to write or draw something about these stories they are free to do so and I would love it if they tell or show me when they do.

Now, on with the story, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The definition of Destiny:**

**An inevitable future for a person, which is set in motion by a predetermines course of events. It is impossible to escape your destiny ones it has been decided.**

But when is a Destiny decided?

* * *

Blossom stared at the words that defined Destiny and read them over and over. Did this mean that they had changed the course of events leading to their freedom or did this mean that whatever she and her sisters would do, she could never escape Brick and his brothers?

Finally Blossom sighed, she realized that whatever was going to happen, worrying about it now was not the best option and she went back to bed.

The next morning Blossom went over to Dexter where so spoke about her worries. ''Dexter, do you really think the boys are going to leave us alone now?'' Dexter smiled at Blossom and said '' Like I said before, I think the curse made them fall in love with you and your sisters, so now it is lifted, I wouldn't worry''

Blossom really appreciated Dexter's advice but her gut instincts were telling her that killing HIM had not changed her fate. The words from the dictionary were stronger than Dexter's words.

Blossom now smiled back at Dexter to not show her real feelings about the subject. ''Well, you're probably right, It just that I am not used to things being this easy'' Dexter raised one eyebrow ''You are kidding right. I mean you got in a gigantic fight with HIM and I fought Brick and his gang in which I lost 3 robot's and not to mention that I almost got murdered those three times. Blossom it wasn't that easy''

Blossom now got her hope up an hugged Dexter. ''Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't worry so much. The worst thing the boys can do now is destroy the city or us again'' That pushed Dexter's smile away. The thought of Blossom getting killed by the boy's again was for him as frightening as the thought of Blossom marrying Brick. Dexter cooped up Blossom face and said ''If they ever try that again, call me and I will help'' sealing his words with a kiss.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Mojo Jojo's observatory:**

Brick, Boom and Butch walked in with their suitcases. They were filled with personal stuff. Mojo had an agreement with HIM that if something would ever happen to HIM the Boy's would go and live with Mojo again.

After unpacking their things Brick went to Mojo. He wanted to talk to him.

'' Good, you have unpacked'' Mojo said as he lowered the paper he was reading. Brick nodded. ''Yes, lost a V-pad but we are set for action. Good thing we made a backup plan''

_Flashback (to Escaping Destiny chapter 14):_

_Brick glared angry at him before punching the monkey in the stomach. ''Shut up….Did you also discus that other thing with HIM already'' Mojo smiled evilly ''Yes, Mojo Jojo has talked about that'' Brick nodded again and said ''Keep me informed''_

_End flashback._

''Yes, Mojo jojo is happy for you to have a backup plan.'' The monkey said as he pulled the paper up and continued to read. Mojo wanted to say more, but then Boomer came in. Boomer was daydreaming as he walked past them. This was the perfect opportunity for Brick to pull a prank. Brick jumped at Boomer which startled him. Butch was just in time to see it happen and so now the whole family was in the living room.

Mojo got up from his chair and looked out is window. '' Do you guy's really think it's worth it?

Brick, Butch and Boomer nodded. Brick was the one to speak out loud '' We made a deal with the devil HIMself in order to get those girls back. Of course it's worth it.''

Mojo frowned at his words. He couldn't understand what his sons saw in the girls. '' Well, since I also get something out of this I will not complain. Let's hope the girls don't figure out that their destiny hasn't changed and that they didn't kill the deal by killing HIM.''

Brick grabbed the monkey in a headlock and rubbed Mojo's head ''and that's were you come in. ''

* * *

On the other side of Townsville a Blond girl with two pigtails was convincing her sister to show off her computer hacking skills. She found a Pad when she was hiding under the bed in the rowdy ruffs bedroom the day before. ''O, come on Buttercup. I know you can do this, Please'' Buttercup sighed and gave in once she saw Bubbles puppy dog face. ''Allright but this better be good. Who's Pad is it any way's?''

Bubbles blushed a bid and said ''One of the Rowdyruff boy's'' Buttercup now snatched the electronic booklet and opened it up quickly. Buttercup started to do her thing and opened it. There was nothing special on it except for the letters in the background. She didn't know what they meant.

_Zyp vtdd. Te Lww nslyrpo xp htes zyp vtdd. Te nslyrpo xj qlep lyo te dplwpo spc opdetyj._

Buttercup frowned at the words and showed it to Bubbles. ''What do think this means?'' Bubbles shook her head ''I don't know'' Buttercup read the words again and searched when the background was made. It was around 10 years old which made buttercup wonder. Bubbles had her thinking face on but didn't say anything. Buttercup bid her lip before she spoke ''We need to show this to Blossom, maybe it's something important''

Buttercup then put away the Pad and focused on her little sister. ''How do you feel now? I mean you began to like Boomer '' Bubbles gave a small shy smile to her sister. ''I feel fine. I can't believe I thought I likes him because of a stupid ring. I am such a fool'' Buttercup had a feeling that her sister was lying to herself and spoke ''Bubbles, all I will say about this is listen to your hart. If you still like Boomer, despite of what has happened the past month, who am I to stop you from talking with him'' Bubbles smiled at her sister ''Don't worry, I will figure something out.''


	2. Chapter 2

It was now evening and the girls sat down to eat dinner. ''Blossom, I need to show you something'' said Buttercup as she pulled out the V-pad. Blossom was amazed ''Is that Brick's?'' Buttercup opened the screen ''One of the Rowdyruff boys, yes. Bubbles found it '' Blossom now focused on Bubbles ''I believe that's stealing…'' Bubbles gave an innocent smile at her sister as Buttercup continued her sayings ''I have been on this thing the whole day and I have found some interesting things. First of all, there is a list with all criminals of Townsville on it. This pad seems to be connected to those other Pads. I don't know its purpose but I did find out where the V stands for. It stands for Villain, which explains why It doesn't really look like a normal pad.''

Blossom now took away the V-pad and scrolled through the list of villains. Every single one of them was in there. ''Second, There is some weird writing on the background'' Buttercup said as Blossom examined the list of villains. Blossom now closed the window and went back to the main screen.

_Zyp vtdd. Te Lww nslyrpo xp htes zyp vtdd. Te nslyrpo xj qlep lyo te dplwpo spc opdetyj._

''That is weird said Blossom as she thought about it. Maybe it's some sort of cryptografie'' Buttercup frowned and wanted to ask what it was but Blossom beat her to it ''It's a puzzle in which you changes certain letters from the alphabet with one another. ''

Buttercups frown only got bigger but she decided to let it go. ''You think you can solve it?'' Blossom sighed I don't know, depends on how hard it's going to be. If it's just moving up all letter in the alphabet it takes time but if it's all switched randomly, its nearly impossible. '' Blossom then thought for a moment '' Maybe Dexter's computer can decipher it, It will probably be much faster than me and a piece of paper''

The professor joint them as he began to lay down the cutlery. It was now that Blossom noticed that the professor only laid down three plates. ''Professor, why are there only three plates?''

Bubbles smiled at her sister and said '' because I'm going to eat out with a friend'' Blossom was a bid surprised and asked ''Nice, With who are you going?'' Bubbles now held her breath. She didn't want to tell Blossom who it was. ''Just a someone from my drawing classes'' Bubbles said while a blush crawl on her cheeks.

* * *

While Buttercup, Blossom and the Professor were eating, Bubbles flew out and landed in the park. Boomer was already there, he was leaning against the swings. He had his hands in his pockets and his look was very casual. ''You wanted to talk?''

''Yes, I do'' said Bubbles as she shyly looked away to the ground. '' I wanted to know what you think of what has happened last month'' Bubbles began to move her hands in circles a bid as she got more nervous.

'' Well, what do you want to know about what happened'' Boomer said as he stepped away from the swings.

''We kissed Boomer and that meant something for me, so I guess, I wanted to know if you still like me''

Boomer crossed his arms. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that she was still his. But if he did that he would ruin the plan of his brothers. So he did the next best thing.

''Well, I'm sorry, I don't feel anything'' Bubbles was somehow a bid disappointed by that answer and was getting tears in her eyes. It was breaking Boomers heart. ''I may not have feelings for you, I do think you are kind of cute''

Bubbles now gave a small smile. ''So you….. do you want to go on a date with me?'' Bubbles asked Boomer while jumping from happiness inside.

''I guess so'' replied Boomer as he walked passed her ''What do you want to do?'' Bubbles now ran towards him and pulled him by his hand towards the Ice-cream stand.

Their date was a lot of fun and Bubbles was glad she had made the decision to follow her heart, like her sister had told her to. But she wasn't the only one who was very happy with this. Boomer was very thrilled that he didn't have to follow the plan of his Brothers in order to win Bubbles heart.

* * *

So while Boomer was on a date, his brothers and Mojo were working on a their plan.

''Mojo, Is it done?'' Butch whined. Brick punched Butch on the arm and told him to be patient. ''It takes time to make it perfect, you know that.''

Brick leant back on the couch next to Butch. ''Mojo, how long before you're done?'' Mojo looked up from his work and said '' A few hours'' Then he went back to work again.

Butch now slowly slid off the couch while he hold his head. He hated waiting. '' That long?! '' Butch now focused on his brother and saw an evil smirk come to his face. ''What are you thinking about?''

''Just Blossom kissing me'' Brick pushed his left arm up and looked at his watch.

Brick's smirk just grew wider as he made up a plan in his head. ''It's time I go and take care of some unfinished business with a certain red-head''

Butch thought back about that boy. His robot was like nothing he had ever fought. ''That nerd was the first one to actually hurt me, besides Buttercups'' Butch now made two fists and punched the air in front of him.

Brick's smirk stayed the same but the glint of evil in his eye's was growing ''Care to join?'' Butch didn't need to heard that twice. '' Hell Yeah!''

Brick than focused on the monkey ''Mojo! Me and Butch are out for tonight. We will test those things in the morning''

* * *

**For those who are wondering: Yes,that sentence really is a cryptografie.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup walked into school the next day. All three girls liked it that everything was as good as back to normal and everyone was about to go to their first classes. Bubbles had art and design, Blossom had English and Buttercup had geography.

Geography was the only class Buttercup didn't need to do anything for it to get an B or A. She was used to race around the world and had seen every single country. It was too easy for her and so most of the time she slept in class. The teacher didn't say anything about it because she was the only one with good grades and she wasn't scowling at him.

Today Buttercup was again trying to fall asleep as a new guy got introduced to the class. He was a tall guy, that had Black spiky hair, brown eyes a green shirt, black ripped jeans and black/green sneakers. Buttercup liked the way he looked, especially the six pack that was showing from underneath his shirt.

'' The name is Viridis'' Buttercup could hear him say. She never showed so much interest in boy's so why should she be now? Buttercup looked around and saw all other girls drool over the guy.

She was out of her daze now and sleep was no longer an option. She took out a note from her pocket and read the sentence on it from time to time.

_Zyp vtdd. Te Lww nslyrpo xp htes zyp vtdd. Te nslyrpo xj qlep lyo te dplwpo spc opdetyj._

''Watch ya reading?'' Buttercup moved her head up to look at the one speaking. It was the new boy. Apparently the teacher had seated him next to her. Buttercup gave him a glare, which stops most people from talking to her, but Viridis was not about to give up that easily. ''He girl, what are your reading?'' Buttercup folded the piece of paper ''Mind your own business''

Viridis now smirked at her but he backend off, until it was the end of the period. Buttercup had the piece of paper on the table again and Viridis had been looking at it.

When the bell rang Buttercup was about to run out when her path got blocked by Viridis. '' Where did you get that?'' Buttercup now narrowed her eye's '' Didn't I tell you to mind your own business''

The guy was almost laughing in her face back then. ''You know, I can help you solve it''

Buttercup features lighting up at his words. Looking into the boy's eyes she saw a bit of arrogance in them. ''What do you want in return?'' Buttercup said to the boy.

Viridis looked amused at Buttercup ''Tell me where you found that sentence and I need you to do something for me'' Buttercup now screamed at Viridis '' You Pervert!'' Viridis put his hands up in defeat ''Í didn't mean anything sexual with it!''

Now Buttercup calmed down but kept her angry glare at him. She wanted to know so badly what it meant, she wanted to do anything right now. ''Alright you got yourself a deal''

Viridis's smile grew bigger as Buttercup told him what he wanted to hear. ''I found this on a pad belonging to a friend and I need to know what it means. '' Viridis nodded and said ''Well every** P** in that sentence **is **a** E**'' then he turned to walk away.

Buttercup raced to him. ''What about the rest?'' Viridis smirked ''I need that other thing remember?'' Buttercup frowned at his words but it didn't last long. Viridis grabbed her hand and kissed it before walking away from her. ''I will pick you up Friday at eight ''

Buttercup now stood there amazed as she realized that she had a date with the guy. She felt a small blush come up to her face and she realized that maybe she was having a new crush.

Buttercup didn't have much time to think about it because she was interrupted by her sisters and Dexter. ''You know you are gazing into space right?'' Bubbles said as she waved a hand before Buttercups face. Buttercup grabbed her sister hand and pushed it away. She looked Bubbles straight in the eye's before she softly squealed towards Bubbles ''I have a date!''

Blossom shook her head as her two sisters continued to talk about a hot guy. She then focused on Dexter. '' Dexter, You look a bit off this morning, are you okay?'' Dexter nodded yes and said ''Something hit me on the head this morning, that's all'' Blossom now got closer to him and rubbed his head before giving him a kiss on the place where he had previously rubbed his head.

''You know, I was thinking, since this is our free period we could go to the school gardens together'' Dexter said as he looked back at Blossom. Blossom nodded and caught his hand, while they began to walk towards the garden.

''You said you wanted to show me something'' Dexter said as he walked along with Blossom. Blossom took out the V-Pad from her bag and opened it. ''Where did you get that?!…. It seems familiar''

Dexter and Blossom now arrived at a bench and sat down ''It's a Villain pad which belonged to one of the Rowdy ruffs'' Blossom then gave the V-pad to Dexter ''I thought you had never seen the V-pad before?''

Dexter looked up at her and said ''Yes I have, that Brick guy had one the other day'' Blossom then pointed to the background ''What do you think that is? I was thinking about some kind of cryptography.''

Dexter again focused on the screen ''I don't know Blossom. But I think if it is indeed a cryptography that my computer can crack it. Can I take this home with me?'' Blossom doubted about it but gave in. ''Sure, just give it back when you are done''

Dexter placed the V-pad in his backpack and moved over to sit right next to Blossom. He placed his right arm around her back. Blossom loved it when Dexter was this close but this time her feelings were a bit of.

Blossom was getting worried about Dexter and she thought it was because of the hit to the head he got this morning. ''Are you sure you are okay?''

Dexter sighed ''Blossom I am fine, stop worrying about me'' Blossom laid her head on his right shoulder as Dexter continued ''You should enjoy the freedom you have now that HIM is gone and stop worrying about everything else'' Blossom move her head on his shoulder to look him in the eye's ''I know'''

Dexter then used two fingers to scoop up Blossom chin and he kissed her. Even the kiss felt different than the once before.

It felt for a moment that she wasn't kissing Dexter. Dexter's kisses used to be loving, caring and even sweet , but this one was more demanding, passionate, deep and it felt like Blossom could kiss him forever.

Blossom was the first one to pull away and she stared at him. ''Wow, Dexter, that was amazing, I have never noticed you where such a good kisser before'' Dexter smiled upon Blossom as she laid down her head on his shoulder again. ''Yeah, Well you better get used to it babe'' Blossom lifted her head up in disgust. ''Did you just use the word Babe?'' Dexter frowned and said ''No I didn't, are you imagining that I did?'' Blossom frowned but laid her head back on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him ''I guess I did'' Blossom sighed as her smile faded away. Dexter now lowered his head too, to rest it on hers.

They stayed like that for the rest of their period until Blossom had to go for class, '' See you tomorrow Dexter'' Blossom said as she waved at him and walked to class. Dexter just waved at her until she was out of sight. ''See you tomorrow Pinky''

* * *

Zyp vtdd. Te Lww nslyrpo xp htes zyp vtdd. Te nslyrpo xj qlep lyo te dplwpo spc opdetyj

So a letter **P** needs to be replaced by a **E**

**P=E**


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day and Blossom still thought Dexter was acting different than normal. She couldn't put a finger on it but something about him was different. She wondered if he didn't love her anymore or that all the battles from last week were taking its toll.

Blossom couldn't longer ignore it and asked him ''Be honest with me Dexter, you are acting strange…what's going on?'' Dexter sighed ''Okay…. I was planning a surprise for you …'' Blossom smiled, Dexter had never surprised her before. It was always the other way around. ''Thanks…So, what is it?'' Blossom asked him as she blinked her lashes at him. Dexter smiled back to her ''Then it's no longer a surprise'' Blossom pulled a puppy dog face but It didn't work. ''I will tell you after school, when we go to the park.'' Now Blossom was finally relaxed, that was until she heard voices from the classroom behind her and one voice was very familiar. It was Buttercups voice.

''look Viridis, just give me one more letter… I will still go on that date with you, because I can't figure it out with one more letter…'' Buttercup said as she and Viridis walked in class. '' No way, you need to work for it'' Buttercup frowned at the boy. '' what do you want?'' Viridis smirked at Buttercup ''let's see, I have homework that needs to be done between now and two minutes'' Buttercup now glared at the boy and reluctantly grabbed her homework to give it to him ''You get this, I get another letter'' Viridis grabbed the paper and said '' **J = Y** ''

Buttercup smiled again and sat down in her seat. Viridis took place next to her. ''How do you know what letters to give me? '' Buttercup asked out of curiosity. Viridis locked eye's with her and said '' My brother makes cryptography's, I have read them so many times I have memorized every possibility.'' Buttercup raised one eyebrow and shook her head. Viridis was way smarter then he looked like. Buttercup didn't know if she liked him being that smart. Smart people reminded her of Blossom and well she loves her sister but not the smart attitude that came with it.

''Do you already know what we are going to do on Friday?'' Buttercup asked as the teacher came around to pick up the assignment. ''I was thinking about the taking you to the waterfront at the docks'' Buttercup didn't know if she despised it or liked it.

The docks were always a bit dark and creepy at night. Not that Buttercup was scared of that but if some criminal wanted to ambush her, that would have been the right place. ''I don't know, sounds a bit creepy to go there at night'' Viridis laughed out loud now, getting the attention of everyone in class. Buttercup blushed in embarrassment. ''Are you scared or something?'' Buttercups blush now went away and it was replaced by a glare ''NO!''

Viridis kept on laughing ''I thought you liked the night?'' Buttercup stepped up from her chair and put one hand on her waist. ''I am not allowed to go there at night because of all the criminals and possible ambushing '' Viridis kept on laughing at her. ''Since when do you care about that?''

''Since I don't want a lecture from my sister '' Buttercup said as she turned to the teacher who was now in front of her. She signaled him that she didn't have her homework and he walked past her. Viridis pulled Buttercup by her one of the leashes on her pants to get her attention. ''I wouldn't worry, her boyfriend is probably taking care of that''

Buttercup now had a deja vu feeling. She had almost the same talk with Butch last week. She stared at his face but he couldn't be Butch. Viridis is higher than Butch, his hair was longer, his face was too big and his eye's where a different color. Buttercup thought for a second. She couldn't see contact lenses so brown really was his true eye color. Still a little in doubt she turned to the teacher as he called out her name. ''Everyone who didn't finish the homework has detention today'' Buttercup was not in a happy mood but she had a plan. She could kill two birds with one stone.

She rushed to Viridis, sat down on his lap and pulled his face as hard as she could. If it was a mask it was going to give away and the best part was that form the front of the class it looked like they were kissing. Pulling his face didn't reveal he was someone else but then again she was no longer the only one with detention as Viridis got it now too. Buttercup went away from him and she stuck her tongue out. She had won this round and turned away.

Her victory was sort as Viridis grabbed her arm, spun her around en kissed her full on the mouth. Buttercup was surprised but she liked the kiss. ''BOTH OF YOU, OUT NOW!'' yelled the teacher. Buttercup and Viridis now both laughed, grabbed their bags and ran out of the classroom. ''See you in detention'' yelled the teacher after them.

As they both ran out Buttercup bounced into someone. She looked up and saw it was Bubbles. ''Bubbles? What are you doing here?'' Bubbles waved her hand showing her phone ''trying to call someone….. you got send out of class again?'' Buttercup nodded and decided to run off after Viridis. Bubbles looked after her sisters before she pulled the phone to her ear.

'' Boomer speaking''

''Hi Boomer, It's me'' Bubbles said as leaned back against the wall.

''Ow Hi Bubbles, How is it going?''

Bubbles blushed a little ''I'm fine and I was just wandering if you and I could meet you Friday ?''

''I would love to Bubbles but I can't leave the house before I find Brick's V-pad, that I lost. Brick is not letting me leave until I find it…..but I can try to sneak out this afternoon to meet you.''

''That would be great, see you then'' Bubbles said as she made a yes movement with her free arm.

She then hang up and went back to class. From the class she could look outside and she saw Buttercup again. Buttercup looked very happy as she ran around in circles to not get tickled by Viridis. It was a strange sight to see Buttercup being that girly.

It was only a few minutes later that Viridis tackled her to the ground. Buttercup didn't like it and used her superpowers to switch them. She was now sitting on top of him as both of them tried to tickle each other. ''What are you smiling at?'' Viridis asked as he saw the smirk on Buttercups face. ''I was just thinking, maybe you should give me another letter, because you forced me to kiss you.'' Viridis now smirked back ''Girl, I already told you, you need to work for it'' Buttercup now punched him in the arm, making him reflex his muscles because of the pain. ''Okay, I will make you a deal because I am that awesome. '' Buttercup now crossed her arms ''What do you want?'' Viridis quickly felt his pocket and pulled a pen out. Then he grabbed her hand and wrote down **O = D **on herhand. But he covert it with his. ''Give me another kiss and I will lift up my hand'' Buttercup placed a grin back on her face and pulled her hand away from him ''Viridis, you as the worst negotiator I know'' She was not going to kiss him now she already had what she wanted. Viridis was disappointed but still looked a bit too happy for Buttercups concern and that was when she noticed she was still sitting on top of him. She quickly jumped off him and placed herself on the grass next to him until they both had to go to detention.

* * *

While Buttercup was in detention, Bubbles, Dexter and Blossom were walking to the park. Bubbles would meet Boomer there by the swings again and so the group split up. Dexter and Blossom towards the Ice cream stand and Bubbles towards the swings.

Bubbles didn't have to wait long until Boomer arrived. ''Hi Bubble'' Boomer said as he walked towards her. She gave him a small peck on the lips after she had looked around for Blossom. Blossom still didn't know she was dating Boomer and she wasn't about to tell it any time soon. Bubbles disliked the lectures Blossom always gave to Buttercup and she didn't want to find out how they felt.

Also a secret relationship is way more exiting then a normal one. Bubbles felt a bit like Juliette with Boomer as her Romeo. It was perfect but jet so dangerous. That's why she told everything she did with Boomer to Buttercup. That way they could find her if she didn't came home or Boomer was holding her against her will.

Luckily that never happened and so her fairytale continues. Sitting on the swings, on Boomers lap, leaning her head on his chest. It was perfect for her and she could do it all day. ''Bubble'' Bubbles now looked up to face him again. Boomer stroked her hair and accidentally pulled on of her pigtails out. Her hair fell and blocked her view. It made Bubbles giggle. Then she felt Boomer pulling her hair back in a pigtail. He was trying to put the elastic band back on but he failed miserably. Bubbles then took the band and pulled Boomers hair on one side of his head and she gave him a pigtail. She now laughed so hard she fell of Boomer lap onto the ground. Boomer looked exactly like her, but then without make up. Boomer had a great sense of humor and now he was able to prove it. He stood up, positioned himself next to Bubbles and puts one hand on his hip. Then he started walking like a extravagant super model ''I feel fabulous'' Boomer said as he tried to speak as feminine as he could. Bubbles was now crying from laughter and grabbed her tummy. Boomer pulled out the elastic band and sat down next to her on the ground. ''You know, you look really pretty when you laugh'' Bubbles now calmed down. Her eye's locked with his as both of them now came closer to each other. Bubbles saw the sparkles in his eyes and kissed him softly on the lips. Boomer then pulled away '' I …uuhh…..I have a gift for you…I hope you like it'''

* * *

On the other side of the park where Dexter and Blossom. Both of them were sharing one Ice cream and they were speaking about what had happened the last time they were there. ''I can still remember that wicked smirk of Brick when he was about to kill me, I don't want to think about what would have happened if you didn't step in. Blossom smiled. ''Well, It was your first fight against a superhuman so I think you did great'' Dexter gave a weak smile ''You think so?'' Blossom nodded yes as she continued to eat her part of the Ice-cream.

''I suddenly remember that you said you had a surprise for me? '' Blossom said as she placed her hand on top of Dexter's hand. Dexter looked like a dear caught in headlights but spoke ''Ýeah, well I wanted my computer to check up on that sentence but It needs a lot of fixing since Brick destroyed my house. So I had been looking at it and I found a few letters in a file on the V-pad. They were

**D=S S=H**

But that's the only thing I could find. Blossom looked a bit disappointed. She had hoped for something more spectacular. ''But that wasn't the surprise I was talking about'' Dexter add it. Blossom now looked happy and surprised again. ''I know this sound like a really bad seventies movie, but I still have my mother's class ring and I wanted to give it to you'' Dexter then pulled a ring out of his lab coat. It was a silver ring with a few hot pink stones on it and Blossom loved it. Dexter had never given her a gift before.

Blossom was about to take the ring from him to put it on her finger when her phone rang. She looked on the screen and the name Dexter was Blinking in the middle. Blossom frowned and looked up at Dexter. ''Sorry I got to take this, it's the professor'' She lied.

''Hello, this is Blossom?''

''Blossom, This is Dexter, finally I get through to you, listen…the boys are still in love with you and your sisters. Get out of there while you still can'' Blossoms face was like stone and It seemed to worry the Dexter in front of her.

''Okay, one question, Where are you?'' Blossom asked as she now wonder who was the real Dexter.

''I just past Jupiter as I am flying towards earth. Blossom…. Brick and Butch came to fight 3 days ago, they launched me into deep space without attacking. They really are up to something bad else they would have gone for the kill''

Blossom didn't know what to say anymore and just stared at her hand that the other Dexter was holding on to. ''In case you wanted to ask next, I do know something only the real Dexter knows. You still eat the same cereal as when you were five, Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets. You like movies, but you hate silent movies and you always win from me with a game of chess.''

It was now official in Blossoms mind. The boy that was talking to her on the phone was the real Dexter. Then she suddenly remembered him saying babe to her yesterday and she now swallowed as she hoped the boy in front of her wasn't Brick.

Blossom hang up her phone without saying goodbye. ''Dexter, I got to go. My dad needs some help in the lab.'' Blossom stood up and was about to walk away when the guy that pretended to be Dexter still held her hand tight ''Who was on the phone?'' Dexter said in a soft tone. Blossom now tried to break her arm free ''Who was on the phone Blossom?'' The guy said in a Harsh tone. Blossom couldn't force him to let go and screamed '' My dad okay''

The Dexter figure then smirked because he knew who had really called her and he used his free hand to turn a button on his belt. The moment he had done that was the moment he grew taller, his hair grew longer and the lab coat and glasses disappeared. He was now again Blossom worst nightmare, Brick.

Blossom felt her heart sink as she realized that he had fooled her to this level and she didn't even notice it until now. Blossom looked a bit scared at him and he saw that too. ''So, you really thought you could Escape your Destiny Blossom? That Killing HIM would solve everything for you? Never thought about it that maybe your destiny was set before HIM revived you?'' Blossom kept staring at Brick as his eye's got darker by every word he said. ''You may have killed the oath that doesn't mean you 'r not mine anymore'' Blossom tried to pull away from him but Brick was just to strong.

''Brick, let me go'' Blossom said as her wrist began to hurt. Brick didn't comply and pulled her back to the table where he once again pushed the ring on her finger. ''Didn't I tell you that If I ever saw you without my ring again, I would skip the wedding and go for the main prize'' Blossom now stiffed as she realized what he was saying. Brick smirked evilly as he saw Blossom's eyes widen.

Blossom tried to get free by punching him on the arm but it was no use. She then kicked him in a place where the sun never shines. That was enough to let him loosen up his grip so Blossom could escape. She was almost out of the park when she got kicked to the ground by Butch.

Blossom crashed in the ground but before she could get up Butch, Boomer and Brick were leaning over her. ''You can stop fighting your destiny Blossom, it only has the same result as trying to escape it.'' Brick said as Boomer wanted to give his brother a rope. The rope was almost in Brick hands when Boomer got kicked to the ground from behind. It was Bubbles and she was really pissed ''You tricked me you as*****'' She was still punching his chest as she continued ''I hate you! How could you!...''

Blossom saw the boy's where distracted and decided to run for it again and again she failed miserable. Butch had manage to grab her and had lifted her over his shoulder. He was the only one which shoulders were wide enough to lay a girl on and so he followed his brothers command and brought Blossom to Bricks bedroom where Brick tied her up with the rope. Blossom was so panicking right now that she didn't even notice it was normal rope and she could free herself in an instance.

Butch then left the room and Blossom stopped struggling. She was now alone with Brick in his bedroom. All kind of emotions went through her head ''Please Brick, don't do this'' She whispered with her eye's closed. She felt him caress he cheek but besides that nothing happened. She opened her eyes a little and saw Brick was actually whipping away her tears. She then looked close at him and she could see he too was inflicted by all sorts of emotions. Brick then came closer to her and said ''You know what, this time It counts as a warning. But the next time I see you without that ring, I am going to keep my promise. '' He then gave her a kiss on her cheek and walked until he was in the doorpost. Then he lasered the rope and Blossom was free. ''See you Saturday Pinky''

* * *

**When was their Destiny decided?**

Zyp vtdd. Te Lww nslyrpo xp htes zyp vtdd. Te nslyrpo xj qlep lyo te dplwpo spc opdetyj

J=Y O=D P=E D=S S=H


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG, I already have several people that have decrypt the code :D**

**you have my respect!**

**This chapter will be the last chapter before the girls will decode it completely themselves.**

**It will give you an answer to when their Destiny was Decided**

** and more…**

* * *

In the evening very evil and happy laughter's came down the slope off the volcano in the park of Townsville. From het observatory above where three boy's rolling down the slope and two of them had something to celebrate . Boomer and Brick had tricked their counterparts and (now in their mind) the girls belonged to them again.

Brick saw Butch go down the slope first and wandered in thoughts about what happened that day. He had always thought his counterpart was one of the smartest people he knew but apparently when it comes to love she wasn't that good. He had fooled her at being her boyfriend, but it was all thanks to the disguise Mojo made him, that he succeeded. He himself screwed up big time and next to that he had called her babe. He was sure she knew it was him then. Luckily love made her blind and she didn't know it until it was too late.

It did make Brick think though. If she was really that in love with the Nerd, he needed to break her heart en make her fall for him. This was only making Brick more determent to do whatever it takes to get her and kill that son of a b***** she called her boyfriend.

Brick regretted slingshotting the Nerd into outer space. He was smart enough to call to Blossom so he was smart enough to come back to earth as well. Next time Brick was going to encounter him, Brick would be prepared with a little help of Mojo and he could finally end the nerds life.

Brick now looked down and took his turn to slide down the slope. The only one left now on the top was Boomer. He was also really happy with the whole situation but he also had some doubt.

Bubbles had been so happy with boomer by her side that she had forgotten about almost everything that had happed the week before. So when Boomer gave her a gift she was surprised it was a ring and gladly took it to put it on her finger. Boomer then said '' I'm sorry for lying to you'' and he stood up. Bubbles didn't get the hint and also got to her feet. She held her hands tight as she stepped closer to him. ''What do you mean?''

Boomer couldn't look her in the eye's and turned away. Bubbles felt empathy inside and grabbed his arm to let him face her it. That was the moment he told her that he did remember everything and that nothing had changed her Destiny.

He had expected her to be sad but instead she got Bubble-Vicious and that was not pretty to deal with. He didn't want to hurt her and so he decided that there was one other option called run and hide. Later he came back to help Brick because Brick was sure he needed help with Blossom as she was she smartest one but that to had ended in Bubbles finding him and trying to punch him to death.

This made him think and maybe he should really stop lying to her. Their relationship was only getting worse from it, but then again he was evil so could he really help himself?

Boomer heard his brothers shout from the base of the volcano. It was his time now and he went down the slope. He didn't have a Skateboard like Butch or a small scooter like Brick. No, Boomer went down on a garbage bin lid. It wasn't as fast but it worked and soon he too was down the slope where his bothers tossed him a bear can.

Brick raised his can and said ''To our fiancées '' Boomer smirked to Brick and then raised his hand too ''To our future together'' Then both men looked to Butch. Butch then also raised his hand ''To them always being ours'' all three now took a sip while looking in each other's eye's.

Brick then reminded himself that Butch hadn't really succeed today. ''What's the status on your girl?'' Butch was expecting that and answered. ''We have a date on Friday'' Brick still couldn't believe his brother, that he didn't plan his date sooner. ''You're not afraid she will find out it's you?''

Butch now rubbed the belt he was wearing. ''As long as I have this she won't find out'' Butch then paused for a moment before continuing. ''Dude, this is Buttercup Utonium we are talking about. She would rather stay and fight me off then run away'' Brick frowned and smiled at his Brother at the same time which made Boomer laugh.

The laughing sounds of Boomer reminded Brick that he had something to show him. He pushed his jacket open and pulled out the V-pad. ''Look what I got back'' He waved the V-pad in front of Boomer who grabbed it from him as soon as it came in range. ''Don't thank me. Be thankful those girls didn't decipher out the letters on the background before you and I got those rings back on their fingers.'' Brick then slapped Boomer in the face and Boomer backed away. He was aware that if Bubbles had known what was written there, that she would have stayed as far away from him as possible.

''Buttercup is trying to find out what it means'' Butch said as he responded to Brick his words. Brick and Boomer were surprised. They had never expected the raven head girl to solve puzzles with her brain, they always thought she was more of the let me think with my fist type of girl. But then again she did grow up.

Like Butch read their thoughts he spoke ''She is going to be one fine woman. Feisty, beautiful and not to stupid or to smart. Heck, that sentence even helped me to get her on a date with me, so please calm down. Everything is going just like we want it to be.''

* * *

At the Utonium household the atmosphere wasn't as happy as in the park. Everyone was a bit down struck. Blossom and Bubbles had told the Professor and Buttercup what had happened after Buttercup had bandaged Bubbles Bloody fists. She thought Bubbles had put up a good fight against Boomer, but what she didn't knew was that Bubbles had only done that after she herself had placed the ring around her finger and then found out what purpose it had. Bubbles wasn't going to tell everyone and especially not Blossom. Blossom was still very upset about what had happened that afternoon.

Brick got Blossom to fear the moment she would take off that ring and even more so she was thinking about what more kind of creepy bad things he could do to get her. Pretending to do things to her had gotten her in a fear mode in which she felt hopeless at the moment. She wanted to call Dexter but she couldn't reach him since he was still traveling in outer space to get back to earth.

It will be at least another four or five days until Dexter is back and that was not helping the fact that Brick had said _''See you Saturday Pinky''_

Blossom couldn't hold it in any longer and with tears in her eyes she spoke '' The Boy's will come to visit us Saturday if I can believe Bricks words'' Blossom then focused on Buttercup as she got a little new hope ''Buttercup, you can still run away without them noticing…'' But before Blossom could finish Buttercup interrupted her ''I not going to run away, I am staying and fighting that's Final''

Buttercup crossed her arms and glared at her sister. Blossom knew why Buttercup didn't run. It wasn't because she would rather fight. Buttercup was willing to do everything to stay out of Butch his way. No, It was because Buttercup was loyal to Bubbles and her. That was the reason Blossom didn't leave her sisters behind and so was Buttercup.

''I rather fight for our Destiny and end up in hell, then that I will run and leave for you two to get in a forced marriage.'' Buttercup was being very serious but there was one thing that was bothering her.

''Why have Boomer and Brick claimed you two again and didn't Butch come for me? He is the most selfish and possessive of them all'' Blossom wanted to give an answer but she didn't know any. It was indeed strange that Butch hadn't done anything.

Bubbles now raised up her arm and said ''I know!'' That got the attention of both sisters. ''That new guy in school. I know he told you that his brother makes cryptography's and that's why he has memorized every possibility, but what if he is Butch''

Blossom questioned everything. She had never seen this guy or heard his name before. Blossom not saying something smart made Buttercup thinking. ''No, It can't be Viridis, his body structure is totally different than that of Green boy''

Blossom now shot her head up ''Buttercup, Brick was disguised as Dexter. They are the almost opposite body structure of each other remember? '' Blossom then walked to her schoolbag and pulled out the Latin/English dictionary and she began to look something up.

After she had found what she was looking for she gasped and she gave it to Buttercup ''Look, Viridis means Green in Latin'' Buttercup was a bid shocked at the discovery but only had a small time to process as Bubbles filled in the last empathy blank. ''That does explain why Viridis wears the same style of clothing as Butch and why all of it is in green or black.''

Buttercup let her shoulders hang before she sat down on the bed in disappointment. She really liked Viridis and she didn't want to know if he was Butch. She wasn't going to see Viridis until their date so Buttercup made up a plan in her head which she could use to test if he was really Butch because with so many facts against him it was hard not to believe. The name, the cloths and the cryptography deciphering.

The cryptography! Yes Buttercup had indeed forgot about the cryptex but now she remembered and pulled the note out to show it to Blossom and Bubbles. Blossom then wrote down what she knew and the paper was filled. Buttercup and Bubbles translated everything they had for now and laid it down

Zy**E** vt**SS**. Te Lww nslyr**ED** x**E** htes zy**E** vt**SS**. Te nslyr**ED** x**Y** qle**E** ly**D** te **SE**lw**ED** s**E**c **DES**ety**Y**

''Well, this still looks like S***''Said Buttercup as she fell back on the bed in disappointment. Bubbles was no help when it came to puzzles like this and Blossom stayed quiet. It took them around two minutes before someone broke the silence.

''I got it!'' Blossom said as she looked upon the piece of paper and began to write. ''It very simple actually. You only needed to know where the alphabet starts and in this case It began with P. it's not even scrambled''

Bubbles and Buttercup made a face that was telling Blossom she needed to explain more.'' Look. Instead of writin E. You begin the alphabet wit P. So'':

**L= A**

**M=B**

**N=C**

**O=D**

**P= E**

**Etc.**


	6. Chapter 6

Friday came quick for the girls as they had finally solved the cryptex. It was only it's meaning now that was still giving more questions than answers.

_One kiss. It all changed me with one kiss. It changed my fate and it sealed her destiny_

Buttercup was reading the solution of the cryptex again. She still didn't exactly know what it meant. Was it something about her sisters and herself or not? Was it about something that had already happened and if yes when did it happen? Buttercup had to many questions but instead of thinking more about that, Buttercup had something else on her mind.

All is fair in love and war and so Buttercup had made up a plan in which Viridis would reviled himself as Butch if he really was him. But before she could go on this date she had five minutes to get dressed. She needed something that wasn't going to be to sexy. She decided to wear a new large lime green tank top with a little cleavage, black jeans and sneakers. Tonight was going to be a game and Buttercup didn't plan on losing it.

When the front doorbell went Buttercup got downstairs. The First phase of operation Reveal Baron of Berserk was set in motion. This phase needed to reveal if Viridis has the same belt as Brick had when he was disguised as Dexter. This way Buttercup knew if she needed to hold back on one of her tricks.

Coming down the stairs she saw Blossom was talking to Viridis. Viridis couldn't look away from Buttercup and all went as planned. Viridis and Buttercup walked out to Viridis car, a five years old green Escalade, where she told him she forgot her mobile and went back inside the house.

''It's defiantly the same design'' said Blossom as Buttercup walked back in. Buttercup didn't like the fact that she was going on a date with Butch but she wanted revenge. She had really liked Viridis to the point that it now felt like he had dumped her. Buttercup thought about it one more time but decided that humiliating Butch would still be the best revenge.

Buttercup then walked back and went inside the car and Viridis drove off. The car looked brand new inside and Buttercup loved it. ''You like my car?'' Viridis asked as he saw Buttercup looking around. Buttercup nodded no and said ''I think it's too much green'' Viridis looked disappointed and turned his eye's on the road again. He then smirked and said ''Says the girl that only wears Black and Lime green''

Buttercup now looked outside and saw they weren't going to the docks like promised. ''Where the hell are we going? This isn't the way to the docks!''

Viridis smiled again and said ''Change of plan, I am taking you to the Fair in Citiesville. That's much more exciting than hanging around on the docks'' Buttercup didn't like it one bit. If she was going to run in trouble she couldn't use her superpowers there. The law forbid it and she knew it.

Then again Butch couldn't use superpowers neither so that meant more fun for Buttercup when it came down to operation Humiliate Baron of Berserk...sorry, I mean Reveal Baron of Berserk. She was going to make sure he had revealed himself by the end of the evening no matter what she had to do.

Arriving a little later in Citiesville both Buttercup and Viridis stepped out the car. Viridis wanted to hold her hand but Buttercup didn't let him. She smirked and walked ahead of him in search of a good spot to set up her trap. Soon she found one and she stopped in front of him. O, this is going to be perfect she thought.

Viridis had also stopped in his tracks as he saw where Buttercup was looking at. It was a walk in show that dared people that whatever you did, they could do it better. He also smirked, this would be a good thing to impress Buttercup with.

Both teenagers walked inside and sat down in the front row. It was very empty for such a big tent. It only took them a few more minutes before they could dare the person on stage and when they were finally up Viridis was the first one to go.

''I challenge you to….''Viridis looked around and saw a High striker. He now thought that he could win this easily. ''Get a greater score then me on the High striker''

Buttercup laughed inside. She knew these people and they were going to do whatever it takes to win. Just a few years ago she and her sisters had kicked them out of Townsville because of it and now she was going to use this for her plan.

Viridis walked up to the High Striker and swong the hammer. The puck only came up a meter of the ground before it tumbled down again. Buttercup now laughed out loud which caused Virdis to try it again. He had three times to prove and so he tried for the second time. This time it didn't even came higher than half a meter. Now not only Buttercup but everyone around her was laughing. Viridis cheeks flushed a bid red of embarrassment and he tried one more time. This time he did put all his strength in it and BAM! The puck went up and up until it was halfway the pole, around three meters from the ground. Viridis smirked and turned away to give the hammer to his challenger.

He was still walking back to Buttercup with a victorious smirk on his face when he heard a bell ring. He then turned around and saw that his challenger had won because when he had tried it, it went up to the highest point. Viridis didn't seem to like it but he thought it was best to just focus on Buttercup. She was the person to challenge next.

Buttercup walked up stage and said '' I dare you to….make that boy cry within one minute…ow and you need to start''

Viridis was a bit surprised as he got pushed on stage once again. This time the challenger came to Viridis and he tickeld him. This didn't make him cry out of laughter but the challenger knew that too. He the used some small white powder on the edge of his sleeve. It felt like salt when it entered Viridis his eye's and it hurt him a lot. He then began to cry… not because put of pain but because his eyes were cleaning themselves.

Buttercup smiled big time as she thought about how sweet this was and how stupid he was to fall for that.

Viridis had carried himself outside after that and Buttercup went after him. ''He crybaby!'' Viridis turned around and saw that it was Buttercup who had called him that. ''It hurts'' Buttercup gave him a you –are-pathetic look and walked past him. ''Let's get something to clean your eyes out''

Viridis was very happy to hear that and walked behind her. She bought a water and a coke and they took place on one of the empathy seats there. ''You know, you look like someone has sprayed tear-gas in your eyes'' Viridis rolled his red eyes and looked annoyed.

When his eye's where finally clean, he and buttercup stood up to walk. It was then that Buttercup did the oldest trick in the book. She spilled her coke right on his crotch. It looked like he had peed himself. He had nothing to cover it up and so with his head held down he walked behind Buttercup.

Buttercup loved the fact that Butch hatted his date with her. Maybe he wouldn't want to date her after this. She again looked back at Viridis and somehow she felt that she had done something wrong. ''Stupid guilt'' Buttercup mumbled as she continuity to walk.

They then went into a few roller coaster and other Attractions but Buttercup didn't do anything anymore. She hated that she felt guilty and all she wanted now was going home.

But when they were on their way back to the car. Viridis saw an opportunity he really wanted to take. ''Come, let's go in there'' Viridis said as he pulled buttercup towards the love boats. Buttercup needed to come up with a plan and fast.

''I don't think so Booger Boy'' Viridis looked like he had seem a ghost . He quickly let go of her arm and placed his hands over his nose and upper lip. Now he felt even more embarrassed then before. But when he felt that there was no booger he lowered them just as fast. He didn't want the date to continue anymore and he started to walk to his car with Buttercup.

He had hated this whole evening and it has turned out the exact opposite of what he had wanted. He was almost at his car when a light bulb went on in his head. Maybe Buttercup knew it was him. He decided that there was only one way to find out. He walked towards Buttercup and in a blink of a eye he pinned her down against his car.

Buttercup now also knew he had foreseen her plan and tried to get away. There was no use as Butch forced his body against her ''You know if I scream that you are raping me, the police will come'' But Butch is a villain, He didn't care, even if the whole world was going to come after him he still didn't care. He just silenced her by kissing he full on the lips. It was so rough and demanding that even Butch himself was surprised.

He hadn't forgotten about everything and after the kiss he decided to have some fun himself. ''you can walk home toughness and next time, behave or I WILL take revenge '' Butch then let go of Buttercup.

Now Viridis turned his belt and transformed in Butch. Buttercup looked happy to see that she had accomplished her goal but there was something about Butch his face that made her worry.

Butch smirked evilly as he pulled the belt off in front of Buttercup and placed it around Buttercups hips. He then pushed a button and now Buttercup transformed. She couldn't see how she looked like but Butch did. Butch then grabbed both her upper arms and kissed her again. ''You look so good in that outfit '' He then let go off her, laughed, took place in his car and drove off.

Buttercup now stood there in a different city where superpowers aren't allowed and walking back to a free zone was going to take three maybe four hours. Buttercup cursed but it only went worse as she looked in a car mirror. She was now wearing a black long dress with some lime green details on it. She always hated dresses but if Bubbles could ever made her wear one it would have been something like what she was wearing now.

When her counterpart knew that she had done all those things on purpose, he knew she was going to get guilty. Butch used this as his revenge and he was right Buttercup did fell guilty walking all the way to the free zone and from there on flying back home.

And Butch himself, well he had hated today's date but he was looking forward to tomorrow…then everything was indeed going to go as planned. He still had a ring to force up on someone.


	7. Chapter 7

As Saturday morning came and went Blossom was getting more and more unease. Brick was a person that always kept his word and so Blossom was pacing back and forward until he was going to arrive in front or her. Time went by but he didn't came and when the Powerpuff hotline went Blossom was more than happy to leave the house.

Apparently Mojo Jojo was attacking the city in a giant purple octopus. The octopus arms where taking down buildings fast and so the girls hurried towards the scene. But before they could punch the robot a three colored smoke streak intercepted them.

The girls couldn't breathe or see in the toxic smoke and so they closed their eyes and stepped backwards, out of the smoke. Being able to open their eyes again they tried to look through the smoke but it was too thick. They only could hear someone speak. ''Nice afterburners, stay on target''

Blossom recognized the voice and said ''Stand your ground girls, It's the boy's'' Bubbles and Buttercup looked a bit surprised at their sister but did as she had told them. Blossom herself was surprised to. What logic did it have to attack the one you claim to love? Blossom couldn't make it out.

The smoke now began to lift and as suspected the boy's where there in front of them. ''Good afternoon lady's'' Butch said as he waved to them. All three girls stared at him until the smoke was completely gone.

The Boy's now went from there casual posture to one that was enough for all three girls to take a step backwards. Blossom caught herself doing it and repositioned herself, while glaring at her counterpart. ''What do you want this time?''

Brick crossed his arms and gave her an evil smirk. ''A date'' All three boy's seemed to enjoy the words but Blossom just got more angry ''This isn't the place and time for this c****, we have a town to save''

Blossom and her sisters then tried to fly passed them but the boy's just blocked their path. ''No, no pinky. We want a date now.'' Blossom stiffed for a moment as his words were reminding her of their last encounter.

It was buttercup who responded once she noticed Blossom didn't say anything. ''Mojo is rampaging the city and you want us to go on a date? That absurd! '' Buttercup was getting really angry but the boy's just smiled at her.

''The sooner you go with me, the sooner you can go and beat up the monkey'' Butch said as he saw his counterpart getting a red face of anger. Buttercup wanted to punch him really hard but she held back ones she saw her sisters Bubbles attacking Boomer.

''I would rather die again then ever go on a date with you'' Bubbles screamed at Boomer as she kept punching him. Brick was quick to respond and grabbed Bubbles by the back of her collar to lift her off Boomer.

Brick could just avoid a hit from Bubbles as he did that ''Chill out, Boomer isn't doing anything to you and neither am I'' Bubbles crossed her arms and floated up so there was no more pressure around her neck. Brick then let go off her and that was a mistake. Now Bubbles grabbed her chance to kick him in the nuts before attacking Boomer again. ''Why do girls always do that to me?'' Brick said as he thought back at all the other times Blossom had kicked him there. Butch laughed at him and did nothing to help Boomer.

Brick didn't like it and ordered Butch to help. Butch frowned but reluctantly tried to help Boomer. He grabbed onto her arms but got kicked against the chins. It made him mad but he couldn't do anything to painful against her or else Boomer would get mad.

Luckily Brick came to help Butch as he grabbed Bubbles ankles. ''I have never seen her like this before'' Said Boomer as he came flying towards them.

It was that moment when all four of them heard a big crash and Bubbles stopped struggling. The ones purple octopus was no longer in one piece and electronic parts were everywhere. The boy's now let go of Bubbles and looked at the wreckage as Mojo climbed out.

Bubbles now saw her chance and silently but fast she floated away. Her plan off distraction had worked and her sisters had taken full advantage from the fact that the boys were distracted. They had fought Mojo like it was going to be their last fight and they had brought him down in record time.

''This wasn't the plan'' Mumbled Brick as he looked at the Monkey. Mojo looked terrible and was bruised all over. Boomer and Butch then came to help and lifted him off the robot, onto the ground. Mojo just glared at the boys as Boomer said ''Sorry Mojo''

Mojo's dusted of his cloths and turned his attention to the boys but mostly Brick. ''I accepted better from you three. You three got distracted, deliberately sidetracked, even more you three got unfocused by a hysterical screaming girl.''

Boomer now dropped his mouth. He had forgotten about Bubbles and now looked around as Brick and Butch continued to hear the monkeys wrath. They had promised Mojo that if he could lure the girls to the city, they would take the girls away so he could destroy it some more. But now that plan had failed because of the boys, Mojo wasn't happy.

It was only when Boomer said ''Heey, their getting away'' that the attention of Butch and Brick went away from the monkey. Far away their where three colored streaks flying in three different directions . Brick smirked at his brothers and then to the monkey ''Well, let's go get them''

Mojo's placed an evil smirk on his face and looked at the damage around him. ''Time for a second robot'' Mojo cheered as he began to ran towards his observatory. He needed to go on with his plan of destruction as fast as possible because who would know for how long the boys could keep the girls away.


	8. Chapter 8

''Heey, their getting away'' were the last words Bubbles was able to hear when she was flying away as fast as possible. She looked back and saw each boy going after his counterpart, including Boomer after her. Bubbles went faster and between buildings . She wanted to lose him as quickly as possible, but like his counterpart Boomer was fast. She needed a plan to get away from him when it suddenly hit her. The subways.

The subways was first of all a place where he wouldn't look for her and second it wouldn't show her colored streak and get his attention. Bubbles now dived down into the subway and came out a few streets further. She looked around her but saw no one. It was only when she looked up that she saw Boomer was right above her.

Bubbles now went in the subway again but this time without using super powers. If Boomer was indeed going to follow her than this was the only way to not damage the subway or the people around her.

She bought a ticket and was even in a moving train when Boomer had discovered her. He jumped in front of the train. Making it stop on its tracks. He then punched the front open and walked in towards Bubbles.

Bubbles saw that all the people he past looked terrified and she hated it. She stood up and walked towards him with her arms crossed. Boomer than grabbed her by her arm, forced the door open and stepped out with her. He dragged Bubbles with him until he was almost at the entrance.

It was then that Bubbles pulled away from him but didn't run. Boomer looked annoyed but then he saw Bubbles wasn't just mad, she was almost crying. It made Boomer feel horrible inside ''What's wrong?'' Boomer said as he tried to stroked her right cheek.

''Can't you for once look around you and grow a conscience. Look around, everyone is freaking scared of you. You have broken into a train, damaged property's and you even helped Mojo out today. Why can't you f****** understand that MAYBE that's the reason I don't like you anymore''

Boomer now looked around and saw all the scared faces staring at him and Bubbles. He swallowed and lowered his head a little bit but Bubbles wasn't done.

''Can't you just grow some freaking balls and stand up for what you believe in. I am sick and tired of the excuses you make up in order to be on the same wave length as you brothers. If you really love than take away this stupid ring and be yourself to me. Is it really so hard to be honest and real to me?''

Bubbles saw she had hit boomer where it hurts. Boomer was now almost in tears himself and Bubbles hated it. No matter how stupid, cocky or arrogant he had been she still liked him deep inside.

Bubbles now approached the boy and gave him a hug until the subway around them began to shake. It sounded like robotic footsteps walking on the ground and Bubbles knew instantly that it was Mojo again.

Boomer still looked sad but it gave Bubbles an idea. ''You know what, If we go now and beat up Mojo's robot together than maybe I will think about likeing you again''

* * *

While Bubbles was already found by Boomer in de subway. Butch was still looking for his counterpart. He was sure that she went in the direction of the forest and continued his search. After a while Butch found Buttercup, or can I say clockwise. Buttercup was sick of hiding and she had attacked Butch by tackling him to the ground.

Butch pushed her off but didn't attack back. Both then began a glaring contest as Butch took out the ring he had for Buttercup. Buttercup now crossed her arms so that her fingers weren't visible. She was never going to wear that thing ever again.

After a few minutes of glaring Butch was the first one to blink and that was a big mistake. Buttercup took her chance and punched him right in the guts. Butch was quick to defend himself afterwards but the only way to stop her from attacking again was attacking back and so he did.

With one big blow against Buttercups upper thorax she was crashed back into the ground. Butch came near her as he looked down upon her. He could see that it only got her more angry. ''A***oll'' Buttercup said as she came up. Butch had never seen Buttercup so aggressive and angry before and he decided to use his brains for once. ''What would make it easier for you to exact the fact that you can't fight your destiny.''

Buttercup calmed a bit but still looked very angry. ''Die and never come back'' Butch laughed and stood his ground ''No, can't do that toughness''

Buttercup thought a little about it as she kept staring at him ''Drop the ring and walk away'' Butch relaxed a bit now he saw Buttercup was less mad and again it was a mistake. Buttercup punched him to the ground again but this time she was going to make sure he wasn't going to escape her. She jumped on him and tried to punch him in the face. It was then that Butch just his superiority in muscles and speed to turn their positions around.

He held her down by her wrists because letting go of one of them was going to be painful and so he waited until she was calmed down a bit. It didn't help that Butch was really impatient himself and so he began to crush her wrist without noticing it.

Buttercup indeed began to calm down but the pain was getting unbearable, even for her. Her eyes began to water which made her more angry but it did make Butch realize that he was hurting her too much. He loosened his grip and said almost to calmly ''No, I mean more like, what I can do to make you like me''

Buttercup now went in deep thought ''Why can't you be more like Viridis'' that words caught Butch of guard, he was Viridis after all. ''I am Viridis remember?'' Buttercup wanted to make a facepalm and tried to keep her new anger down. ''No stupid, I mean act like you did when you were Viridis'' Butch raised one brow as he still didn't exactly know what she meant. He looked at her one more time and decided that since she was able to have civil conversation it was time to let her go. He then let go of her wrist and stepped off her. ''Explain again''

''Look, I liked Viridis because he wasn't forcing me to do things I didn't want, he tried to abide the rules and be nice to me. That didn't work most of the time but It did gave me the feeling that he cared more about me than himself and that's the difference between you and him. You can only think about yourself, but what about me?''

Butch didn't exactly know how to respond, but he did know that if he wanted to make Buttercup happy he needed to do the one thing he had never done before. Break a rowdy ruffs rule.

Always keep your word to your brothers.

Butch was now going to break that rule. He looked at the ring in his hand one more time and threw the ring away where it landed in the forest behind him.

Now it was Buttercups time to be amazed. ''You know what, I don't know If I can be like Viridis, but I will try if you give me that chance?''

* * *

Blossom looked around one more time as her sisters were out of sight. She spotted Brick right behind her and she figured that she wasn't fast enough to outrun him to reach the professors lab with power proof doors.

Blossom sighed and went down to walk in defeat. She still had these horrible feelings and thoughts when she thought about Brick. It made her shiver in discussed as she walked further along.

Brick landed next to her and walked with her. ''So, no running or fighting? Just walking along?'' Brick asked with a brow raised. Blossom continued to walk as Brick had stopped in his tracks.

It took Blossom a few second before she had processed his words. She now too stopped and turned around to face him. ''What do you want Brick?'' Brick smiled and began to walk again. He knew that Blossom was avoiding his question and that she had given up the fight for now.

''Just wanted to talk with you about your day'' Blossom crossed he arms and began to walk towards her home again. Brick continued to walk next to her as an awkward silence began to emerge around them. Brick didn't like it so he thought about something that could interest Blossom. '' One kiss. It all changed me with one kiss. It changed my fate and it sealed her destiny''

That got Blossoms attention but she only looked at him surprised. Brick now gently grabbed her right hand with his left as they continued to walk ''It refers to the day that you kissed me after my resurrection. It didn't only make me grow in size, it also gave me a weird feeling inside.''

Blossom stopped in her tracks as she absorbed the words off Brick. ''It was only after the 5th kiss that I knew It was something special, but it was only after I destroyed you that I realized it was love that I had felt. ''

Blossom didn't know if she could believe his words and decided that it was time to walk further. She was almost home when she realized that Brick was still holding on to her hand. Blossom pulled his hand away from hers '' This is the first time we actually have a conversation without yelling and screaming'' Brick tried to grab her hand again but failed. ''Why don't you guys just let us go. Maybe if you tried to do good for once, karma would repay you''

Brick gave a small glare at his counterpart ''Just tell me you think about it okay?'' Blossom said as she felt for the keys in her pockets. Brick then brought his hands to her face and kissed her on her forehead. ''I will try, but don't forget, I am evil''

Brick had already walked out of her yard again as Blossom turned to him and said ''The world is a dangerous place to live in and not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it.'' Brick smiled to her, turned and as flew away in the direction off to the city as Blossom entered the house.

''Are you okay darling?'' The professor said as he saw Blossom come in. He had seen everything what had happened in front of the house and so he was worried. ''I'm fine professor'' Blossom said while giving him a big smile as she walked past him towards her room.

In her room Blossom laid down on the bed. Her only thought where with Brick and his brothers. There had to be a way to fight them right? And these new rings needed to come off, but how? Would Dexter be able to do it again? Or would it give him the death sentence if the boy's found out?

So many questioned wandered around in Blossoms head that she didn't even know where to start. She was about to go and distract herself when a plan began to emerge in her head. ''Of course! The solution to everything is in the cryptex all along.''

One kiss. It all changed me with one kiss. It changed my fate and it sealed her destiny


	9. Chapter 9

Blossom went over and over her plan as she kept thinking about it. It was a risky plan. If something was going wrong she and her sisters might not even survive or worse. Blossom needed to make her plan foolproof and began to write everything down even when her sisters walked in.

Bubbles looked beaten , but she had a big smile on her face. She was cheering about how she had kicked down Mojo's robot with the help of Boomer. That caught the attention of Blossom but she did like she didn't hear it while her sisters where chatting away.

''So Boomer actually saved the day?'' Buttercup asked curious while frowning. Bubbles nodded and giggled ''Boomer is going to get a lecture from Brick for sure. He was supposed to keep me away from Mojo. Not helping me beat him.'' Buttercup pictured it in her head. Mojo talks to Brick and tells him what has happened. Brick goes to Boomer, rambles some words and slaps him in the face. Buttercup smirked ''Yeah he is going to regret it I think'' Bubbles didn't say a response back. She just hoped that Boomer would keep his word from now on.

''That reminds me. Boomer isn't the only Rowdyruff to play with fire.'' Buttercup now pushed her hands in front of her and wiggled her fingers. '''No ring now and never going to!'' Now Blossom was too interested to not join in the conversation. ''What…How…?'' Blossom couldn't find a beginning. What Buttercup just had said went against al logic in her mind.

''Butch and I made an agreement. I don't have to wear the ring If he can go on a date with me every week.'' Buttercup showed a bit of irritation when she said it but it was still better than having to wear jewelry again. Blossom and Bubbles couldn't believe their ears and stated in shock.

''You know, maybe the boy's aren't that bad as we think they are'' Blossom shook her head from right to left and back in disagreement but Bubbles seemed to agree with Buttercup. ''Maybe we can work this all out by having civil conversations'' Blossom now faced Bubbles and huffed at her sisters words.

''You think that the boys can help themselves? They are born evil remember. Boomer may act like the anti-hero but he still has you in his grip with that stupid ring'' Bubbles now began to shrink a little away from Blossom. Blossom then turned to Buttercup.

''And you, do you really think Butch is going to keep up his promise. There is now guy more greedy and selfish as him. If he really wants something he will do whatever it takes and not in a good way.''

Buttercup glared at her sister and responded back ''Well, I don't see a better way out than accepting it, so unless you come with a plan…I am stuck dating'' Buttercup looked a bit surprised as she saw Blossom smile at her words and both she and Bubbles knew what that meant ''So what's the plan leader girl?''

* * *

Meanwhile at Mojo Jojo's observatory Brick was lying on the couch, day dreaming about Blossom. What she had said before he left was still bugging him. Brick began to mumble ''The world is a dangerous place to live in, not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it.''

Brick didn't even know why it was bugging him so much. He had never cared about being different than evil, so why now? Maybe it has something to do with Blossom. He cared about her and she did care about doing good. Brick shook his thoughts away as he focused on Butch stepping through the front door.

''Where have you been?'' Brick said in a sarcastic way. Butch frowned at his Brother as he walked towards the kitchen. ''Had fun with Buttercups, like we all did with our counterparts today.'' Brick moved to sit on the couch as Butch opened the refrigerator and began to drink milk. ''We agreed to be back at four o'clock remember?'' Butch placed the Milk carton back in the fridge and answered ''Yeah, I know, but we had to much fun''. Butch walked over and seated down next to Brick just in time to see Boomer come in.

Boomer knew he was busted and walked with his head low towards Brick. Brick sighed but didn't say anything, he knew Boomer knew what he was going to say. ''Sorry I'm late…..'' Brick found Boomers impossibility to end his sentence interesting. He had something to hide. ''So what did you do that you don't want us to know''

Boomer backed away from Brick now. It was that moment that Butch decided to speak ''Buttercup isn't wearing my ring'' Brick looked in shock and screamed ''What?!'' Butch waved his arms to calm Brick. ''We agreed that if she would have a date with me every week, she could live without the ring'' Brick now began to glare at his brother ''You agreed with the rowdy ruff code and now your breaking it? Are you crazy? What if Blossom and Bubbles now want their rings off? You are screwing up the whole plan! And since when are you such a good person?''

BRICK! Brick looked up from Butch to Boomer. Boomer had already yelled his name two times but he hadn't heard it before. ''It could be worse'' Now Brick really wanted to know what his brother was hiding and Boomer also got Butch his full attention now. ''Speak'' Both brothers said to Boomer. Boomer crossed his arms and said ''I helped Bubbles beat up Mojo and he is now in prison''

Butch his mouth fell open as Brick jumped up and smacked Boomer in the face. ''You idiot, what the hell where you thinking?'' Boomer smiled softly and mumbled ''Love makes me do stupid things''

Brick wanted to punch Boomer again but that wasn't really going to help their situation. ''Alright, we will discuss this later. We have a Monkey to break out of jail first.''

* * *

''Please Professor '' Blossom said to her dad, but he just looked angry and concerned. ''I already told you about the grandfather paradox and that why I say it too dangerous. Beside I already told you about the David Lewis's analysis of compossibility, so you might not even accomplish anything with it. ''But professor…'' The professor was now a bit irritated and said ''No Blossom, I am not building a new time portal, end of story''

Blossom frowned and walked outside away for the professor. She had to figure out a way to travel back in time without the knowledge her father has. That way she could execution her plan. Going back in time, preventing herself and her sisters from kissing the Rowdyruff boys and go back to the future for a normal life.

Blossom looked up at the beautiful night sky. There where stars everywhere and one of those lights was Dexter. He would land tomorrow and that made Blossom happy, but not as happy as she realized something more '' Dexter can make a time portal''


	10. Chapter 10

Blossom's Monday couldn't have started better as Dexter finally arrived back on earth again. The moment he opened up his robot to climb out, was the moment Blossom jumped at him and gave him a big kiss. They had both missed each other very much and where happy to be together again. School time was passing by quickly again and before they knew it was already time to walk home together.

''So Dexter, I was talking with my dad and I was wandering, do you have something like a time portal at home'' Dexter looked a bit surprised by the sudden question but he answered ''Yes, I do…How do you know and why do you want to know that?'' Blossom smiled at Dexter before giving him a kiss on the cheeks. ''Well, my sisters and me found out that the reason why the boys are still in love with us'' Dexter made a concerned face as Blossom continued ''We found a cryptex that said: One kiss. It all changed me with one kiss. It changed my fate and it sealed her destiny….so If we prevent ourselves from kissing them then, then they will never fall in love with us. '' Dexter shook his head no ''Blossom, have you thought about how dangerous it is to play with time? If you mess up the smallest thing the whole future can be changed forever.''

Blossom now made a puppy dog face that she knew Dexter couldn't resist ''Please?'' Dexter frowned but gave in ''Alright, so, when do you want to go?'' Blossom smiled and kissed him again before answering ''How soon can we go?'' Dexter thought about it while pushing his glasses up his nose. ''I think this Friday'' Blossom and Dexter then walked further. But what they didn't know was that someone had heard there whole conversation.

* * *

''That stupid Dexter is again ruining everything '' Brick said as he madly pushed a whole in the wall. Brick needed to calm down but he didn't want to. Dexter kissed his girl again, Dexter hugged his girl again and Dexter helped them AGAIN. Brick just wanted to kill the guy now but something was holding him back. He didn't know what but it was probably for the best.

Brick looked around again to spot the monkey but he still wasn't there. Only Boomer and Butch where there and they were fighting over a last cookie. Brick sighed at the sight. It was obvious that his team only won by muscle power and not by the amount of brain cells.

Brick took away the cookie from his brothers and eat it himself as the two stared at him ''I have news about the girls.'' Butch and Boomer looked up surprised but smiled again. ''Apparently they want to travel back in time to prevent themselves from kissing us''

Butch now punched Boomer to the ground as he came towards Brick ''You're kidding right?'' Brick smirked and turned around. ''They will go back this Friday with help of that Dexter and so are we'' Butch and Boomer now looked surprised at Brick but they knew very well what he meant.

* * *

As the week came and went, it was finally Friday evening. All three girls now assembled in Dexter's newly build lab. ''Who Dexter, it looks even more spectacular than your last lab'' Dexter smiled and began to some up all the new thing he had installed in technical terms. Even Blossom didn't understand half of it, she just smiled at him.

''So Dex, where is your time machine'' buttercup said as she looked around but saw nothing that reminder her about the time portal her dad had once build. Dexter took out a controller from his lab coat and pushed the red button which caused an orange light to blink.

From the ceiling came down a 20 foot metal ring which stopped when the bottom reached the floor. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were shocked. This thing was 50 times bigger than the time portal the professor had made when they were 5.

''I know it's a bit big but that was the only way I could finish it today'' Dexter said as he turned towards Blossom. ''But before I push this button and send you to your destination, I want you to think about something more''

Blossom now turned to Dexter as Dexter hugged her one more time before he spoke ''If the boys are never going to fall in love with you then that means that you are never going to need help with escaping them…..which mean …That there is a possibility that we won't be a couple if everything goes as planned''

Blossom had never considered that option and felt a bit guilty towards Dexter. She had only thought about herself when it came to this. It was now that Dexter pulled her hand up and pushed something in it. When Blossom looked in her hand she saw it was a necklace with a pink heart and a D written on it. ''I carved that space rock myself, on my way back to earth.'''

A silence then began to fill he room as both teenagers didn't know what to say anymore. That was until a Red light began to Blink. Dexter looked up in shock and told the girls it was time to go. He pushed down another button and now the time portal opened ''I wish you good luck. May you finally fight your destiny and win'' With that said Dexter waved at the girls before they took off, into the time portal.

The portal now began to close and Dexter walked towards his screen ''Computer, what code?'' The computer was silent for a while before it answered Rood, Green and Blue Sir'' Dexter sighed. He hated to fight, but Blossom was all worth it to fight the rowdy ruffs. Especially Brick, Boy he hated that guy.

Dexter was halfway to his robot when he heard metal being punished by super powered fists. Dexter now began to run towards one of his robots ''Computer, activate security!''

* * *

But while Dexter was about to begin another epic battle Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup finally exit the fifth dimension.

''The city of Townsville!'' Buttercup said as she and her sisters abandoned the fifth dimension and entered the past. Blossom and Bubbles looked amazed at the city's skyline as Bubbles spoke ''It looks so different now then over 10 years'' Buttercup and Blossom nodded. The city had indeed changed a lot. All the monster and super villains attacks had changed the cities surface completely. Where in the future stood high sky scrapers, there where now small buildings. Were in the future where big parks and nature was now only concrete and pollution. The city had defiantly changed for the good.

Then suddenly Blossom pointed to three colored streaks above the city ''Look over there, it's us!'' Buttercup didn't want to waste any time and flew up ''Come on let's see where we are going to''

The girls then flew after their past selves. They knew they had a few more hours before the needed to interrupt the kisses and so they watched.

The first thing the saw was a bank exploding. Alarm sound began to fill the area along with smoke. From the smoke emerged three bank robbers, running to their car. The first one was tall and thin with black hair tied in a ponytail. The second one was very muscular and the third was small. Bubbles giggled ''I still know what happened next '' Suddenly the three five year old Powerpuffs jump before them stopping them in their tracks.

The five year old Powerpuffs say nothing but suddenly explode into action. Blossom dispatches the tall one, Buttercup the muscle man and Bubbles the shrimp.

Blossom laughed ''Yeah, It didn't take long before the next emergency came that day. I believe it was Mojo Jojo'' Buttercup and Bubbles smiled before the three took off towards Mojo Jojo's observatory.

And blossom was right, because in half an hour there was a frightened, screaming crowd at the base of the volcano. A large weapon, attached to where the telescope of the observatory would normally be, pointing at them.

The weapon rotates to point straight out and is then crushed to scrap by the arriving of the five year old girls. Blossom smashes inside through it, creating an opening for her sisters. Then Bubbles socks Mojo in midair and Buttercup spikes him like a volleyball, right into jail.

As the five year old split up and fly away to each fight a new opponent, The three 16 year olds stay in the park. They already know that Blossom is going to tie up Princess, Buttercup will fight the Gangrene Gang an Bubbles will punch Fuzzy. But now they needed to concentrate on something more important. They needed to have a hideout to come out of at just the right moment.

Blossom spotted a roofed area on the top of a skyscraper. It was perfect now all they needed to do was wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Waiting for the hours to pass was hard for all three girls. They were all thinking and speaking about what was going to happen once they had prevented themselves from kissing the boys.

''What if it is the wrong kiss?'' Buttercup asked as she looked to the sky with her sisters. ''No it has to be this kiss, because they definitely didn't like the first one that destroyed them. Besides they seemed to like this one because they grew in size remember?''

A silence filled the air around them as all three girls kept staring in the sky. It wasn't awkward but it also wasn't very nice. It was calming but stressful at the same time.

Bubbles then suddenly spoke ''Blossom, what will happen if we don't kiss them but they still destroy us after a few weeks? Will we vanish from the future? Blossom tried to hide her concern as she looked towards Bubbles ''There is only one way to find out, let's just hope for the best.''

The girls continued to talk until a huge yellow monster with one eye and spiked club-like appendages for hands appeared on the horizon. ''That's our cue girls, you know what to do''

With that said they went towards their past selves as they approached the monsters arriving in the city. The girls were about to land between the now arriving past boys and the past girls when they were suddenly smashed back against a nearby building.

''don't think so Pinky'' Brick said as he floated in front of Blossom. Blossom looked surprised as she had never thought that she would see the future Brick in the past. The only thing that now came in her mind was ''How?''

'' David Lewis's analysis of compossibility'' Brick said as he grabbed Blossoms arm and pulled her on top of the nearest roof. Blossom only glared angry at Brick as they landed. ''What the hell where you thinking Pinky? You know you better than this.'' He said as he pulled her towards him and held on to her tightly around the wrists.

Blossom could see behind Brick that her sisters were also gone but that the past Power puffs where in the air, fighting the boy's. Blossom using her laser eyes, Buttercup shooting an energy bolt and Bubbles a ball of energy. They hadn't kissed yet.

''Let me go!'' Blossom screamed as she tried to get away, but Brick held on to tight. He just pulled her towards him in the hope he could catch her lips in the attempted. Blossom turned her head once she felt what he did. She needed to get away now to be able to stop herself.

Brick did let go of her wrists but hugged her instead. ''You know Pinky, If you would just stop fighting your destiny , things would be so much easier.'' Brick was just done with his sentence as Blossom pushed him away really hard. He ended up on the ground beside the building.

Brick rubbed his head and stood up as Blossom descended before him. It was then that three little boys crashed in front of them and while Blossom was surprised it this, Brick had seen his chance and flew as fast as he could behind Blossom. He wrapped his arms around her waist from the back so she couldn't move away from him again. He then placed a kiss in her neck and pulled the now squirming Blossom away from the street. Little Brick saw them and looked a bit surprised but he quickly focused back on his fight. The last thing Blossom now saw was her little self-kissing Brick on the cheek.

* * *

Bubbles opened her eyes after she was smashed in the building. She was a bid confused as she hadn't expect it to happen. She looked around and saw Boomer was the reason why. She sighed because she should have known that every time she wanted to escape him, he would appear in front of her. She didn't fight him and was about to fly towards him when he was suddenly in front of her.

Boomer didn't look happy en grabbed her hand now. He then pulled Bubbles with him towards a different rooftop then that of Brick and Blossom and there he released her. ''What are you doing Bubbles?''

Bubbles crossed her arms and looked down. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad about the fact that Boomer had stopped her. Bubbles wanted to say she just did it to please her sister but that wasn't true. The only reason why she wanted to prevent the kiss wasn't that Boomer wouldn't be in love with her but she hoped it to have a different outcome with a less evil Boomer. One that would always keep his word and would always do good, no matter what his brothers would say.

Bubbles uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on Boomer shoulders, but before she could say anything the building started to shake and both teenagers fell on top of each other. Apparently past Bubbles had thrown a lightning bolt and past Boomer had swung it into the building they were on, with his baseball bat.

Bubbles looked straight in Boomers eyes and smiled. It is hard to hide feelings for someone you are not supposed to be with, but then again maybe they were more like yin and yang. Evil and good together to balance life. Bubbles with that thought gave him a small peck on the nose before getting of him. Boomer smiled as Bubbles then helped him up. ''Me and my brothers want to show you something'' Boomer now held onto her hand and they both flew away.

* * *

Buttercup didn't know why but she had a feeling that something was about to go wrong when she and her sisters flew towards their past selves. She looked around towards where she had come from before she wanted to land and she was just in time to see Butch hit her as she crashed into the building next to her.

Butch looked pissed but Buttercup was glaring at him just as angry. ''We had a date tonight remember?'' Butch said as he flew towards Buttercup. Buttercup flew up ''I don't know if you noticed but its day in this time period'' Butch now flew up to be besides his counterpart. Buttercup now saw her chance to attack and soon both of them were having a physical fight high up in the air.

Beneath them little Buttercup and little Butch were also fighting now. Past Buttercup fired a blinding energy bolt as past Butch blocked it.

High up in the air the bigger and stronger Butch finally got a grip on one of Buttercups wrist and she was send backwards against the nearest building. Since Butch hadn't let go of her wrist he pulled her around so her arm was in a position that prevented her from moving. If she did try it was only going to hurt more. If he pulled it higher than it would also hurt more. He then whispered to her ''Look in front of you. That was the time when you were willingly kissing me.'' Butch smiled when he said that and Buttercup could see it, even when she wasn't facing him.

Buttercup then made a barf sound as she saw her past self kiss Butch over and over. She sighed in defeat as Butch turned her around and released her from her arm lock. ''Me and my Brothers want to show you something. '' With that said Butch pulled Buttercup with him towards his brothers.''

* * *

_To recap this chapter : The boys are taking the girls somewhere to show them something …and what happened to Dexter? ….Well, you will need to wait for the next chapter to find out..._


	12. Chapter 12

Soon after Butch had pulled Buttercup away to show her something, they arrived at the edge of Townsville. Their siblings where already there and they landed next to them.

''There is nothing to see, so why are we here?'' Blossom asked her counterpart as she was sick of the silence. Brick let out a small amused smile and hugged blossom tight who reluctantly accepted it. ''I made a deal with Dexter, he would help to get us to another time period. To something we want to show you.'' Brick felt Blossom tens up by the name of Dexter and he thought back to what had happened.

**Flashback**

As Brick crashed through the roof of Dexter's house followed by his brothers. He could see that a lot had changed since last times encounter. The walls where much thicker than before. Also a Red light was blinking in the hallway. ''Butch, Boomer... He knows we're here, so stay on guard'' Brick said as he and his Brothers walked towards Dexter's lab entrance.

When the boys had finally found the door they were looking for Brick punched it to break in but nothing happened. He then stepped back as Boomer continued to punch the door. They couldn't come through. Butch then sighed and pulled Boomer aside. ''Weakling!'' Butch said as he now punched the door. The door didn't break but it had more affect then the punches of his brothers, there was now a big dent in the door. Butch then continued to punch as Brick smirked at his brothers actions. He loved it that Butch was able to defeat a door that was supposed to be Power proof, It was a sign that he and his brothers where still getting stronger every day.

Brick thought about what was going to happen once he and his brothers would enter the lab. This was all going way to easy, so the nerd probably had something up his sleeve. Brick now place his ear against the wall. He could hear the metal door being punished by his brothers super powered fists but he could also hear something more. It sounded like someone was running. Brick smirked more evilly hearing that. He was about to pull his head away from the wall when he heard ''Computer, activate security!''

Brick now pulled his head away as he saw Butch had finally punched through the metal door. ''You two go ahead and be careful, the nerd has something waiting for us'' Boomer and Butch made an evil facial expression, they just loved it to break in somewhere, fight and destroy things.

As Boomer and Butch entered the lab they looked around. They were just in time to see Dexter run the last couple of meters to one of his robots. Butch smirked and was about to fly towards him when he got hit by a laser. It did hurt Butch and he became very angry, he hated pain. Butch then began to attack the lasers while Boomer tried to avoid them while getting to Dexter.

Boomer was stopped in his tracks by 6 small robots and began to fight those as Dexter jumped in his robot. He was closing the lit of the robot when he started to notice that there were only two boys. ''Where the hell is….'' Dexter wasn't that stupid and turned around. On his seat in the robot sat a man with a red cap. ''Nice security system dorkster but maybe you should have installed it into your ventilation system. ''

Dexter could have slapped himself now but he didn't get the time as Brick beat him to it. He punched Dexter so hard in the face that he fell to the ground and lost a couple of teeth. Then he grabbed the nerd by his lab coat and pulled him toward his face. ''You are going to do exactly what I want you to do or I will kill you!...Now, Deactivate your security or I will deactivate you!'' Dexter complied and called his computer '' Computer, deactivate security''

The computer then blinked and the lasers and robots stopped. Brick, who was still holding onto Dexter by his coat pulled him upwards while flying out of the robot.

Brick then slammed him into the ground, after which Dexter coughed up blood.

Butch now wanted to punch Dexter but Brick stopped him. '' Now Dexter, I want you to open that portal again and send us to where they are going. Ow and before we come back we want to make two short stops at a certain Father's day and the day of resurrection, with the girls ''

Dexter nodded yes and looked very scared but that expression only seemed to feed Brick his evil smirk. ''And If we get send to the wrong time, I will make sure to get back Kill you very slowly and painfully got that?''

**End Flashback**

''Dexter is fine Pinky, I promised remember'' Blossom didn't believe him and stayed tense as the portal opened.

''You are bringing us back to the future?'' Buttercup asked when the portal opened before them. Butch now grabbed Buttercups wrist again and said ''Future yes, just not that time in the future'' while he pulled Buttercup with him into the portal. His brothers did the same.

All three girls looked amazed at the skyline in front of them. The whole city of Townsville was or on fire or destroyed. In the middle where six colored streaks fighting each other. Bubbles then suddenly began to cry as she knew where they the boys had taken them. The day they died and the tears of the people couldn't revive them.

Boomer pulled Bubbles into a hug '' Sorry that we are showing this to you but we wanted to show you our side of this story'' All three girls now looked ahead to see their past selves getting beaten to pulp. Blossom sighed and mumbled ''I was only luck that helped you to our defeat that day'' Brick now placed one arm around Blossom her shoulder ''Maybe it was and maybe it wasn't''

From a distance there was a big explosion. It was the moment the girls where truly killed. Bubbles now held on to Boomer really tight as she thought back about the pain she had back then.

''Look'' Brick said as he pointed towards Mojo jojo , HIM and the past Rowdyruffs. ''This is what we wanted you to see.''

Beneath them the two fathers where celebrating but the little children didn't look happy. ''That was the first moment I felt guild, I mean it was only then that I realized, that maybe I didn't just hate you and there also was another feeling I had for you'' Butch said as he blushed and squeezed Buttercup hand.

''I hope you spoke on behave of all of the rowdy ruff boys because both me and Boomer had the same feeling. Like our live wasn't complete anymore….like we didn't have a propose to live''

Bubbles found it really sweet that the boy's had those feelings and kissed Boomer softly on the lips. Buttercup also thought it was a heartwarming feeling but she was never going to admit that to Butch especially not with her sisters next to her. Blossom, well she had really mixed feeling with this. It was indeed kind of heartbreaking to see the little boy's so unhappy be that didn't make it right for the boy's to force them to love in the furture


	13. Chapter 13

Blossom had really mixed feeling with this. It was indeed kind of heartbreaking to see the little boy's so unhappy be that didn't make it right for the boy's to force them to love in the future.

Brick saw that Blossoms mind hadn't changed but he had already thought up a plan B. ''Come we have another thing to show you'' Brick then lowered his arm that was previously on Blossoms shoulder and he wrapped it around her waist. They looked in front of them when a new portal opened. ''Let's go to six months from now. ''

* * *

Arriving in the future, six months after the girls were destroyed, the girls saw a city of ruins. It didn't look like a town anymore and the people that walked underneath them looked more like brainless zombies then the normal happy people of Townsville of the future.

The Rowdyruffs then pulled their counterparts towards the house of HIM and went in. Bubbles doubted a little before entering but Boomer reassured that it was okay. ''HIM knows where coming, just don't tell HIM that you will kill him in the future and your save''

The boys pulled the girls up some stairs and they went in a room with glass between that room and the one beyond. ''This is a one way glass. We can see and hear them but they can't see us or hear us. We want you to listen to what everybody says''

Butch pushed Buttercup closer to the glass and so did his brothers with their counterparts. Bubbles felt a knot form in her stomach and grabbed Buttercups hand as she saw the professor come to HIM.

Him was sitting in a red throne, smirking evilly at all the people in front of HIM. ''Yes, I agree to get those girls back alive but I want your promises on tape so I have something to come back to'' All the people nodded and soon the first one stepped forward.

The first one was Miss Bellum. She seemed to be in tears but spoke nonetheless. ''In order for the girls to come back I promise to show my face more like you requested'' HIM nodded and miss Bellum walked of stage.

''That was simple'' Buttercup said as she raised one brow at the happening. Blossom and Bubbles agreed and looked back at the boys behind them. They were guarded by them like criminals, close in range, unable to escape.

Next up was the mayor. The mayor looked sad and had a pickle jar in his hands. His head was low and tears were coming down his face. You would expect his eyes to be small but they were very big as he moved towards HIM. ''I promise you the key of the city during the nights If you bring my girls back''

Bubbles was now silently crying with the Mayor. Buttercup felt helpless to her sister and signed Boomer to come, but Boomer ignored her. This was something the girls needed to do on their own.

Now came two little kids towards HIM. A small girl around the age of five with long brown hair. The other one was a boy also around the age of five with brown hair. He had a t-shirt with Mitch Rocks on it.

Brick smiled when he saw it. He had known that name was familiar but he had never realized that Mitch had also been there when the girls came back. (Escaping destiny chapter 5)

HIM laughed as Mitch stepped in front of the girl. ''Little boy, there is nothing what you can offer so go home. Mitch lowered his head as now the little girl stepped besides him

''Sir, my name is Robin. I don't think we can offer you something but we can share our feelings with you. You see sir, the day my friends died was the day I also died a little. I miss them, I miss them so bad. From the day they slipped away until now, It's just not the same without them. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye and that hurts me the most. I would promise you everything, just to see them again. But I have nothing to offer. ''

HIM stayed silent as all other adults in the room where crying because of Robins words. HIM hated it that humans had emotions and cleared his throat '' I already said that I would get them back, now move so I can make the most important deal.

Mitch and Robin now walked away as the professor came in front. He looked very stressed but it isn't every day you make a deal with the devil in order to get your three dead super powered children back.

''I promise to work for you at night and do all the horrible experiments that you wanted me to do'' The professor was about to walk away after that but HIM stopped him. ''The rest of you leave, The professor and I need to talk a little more''

Everyone walked out of the room as the Professor and HIM stayed behind. The doors closed but there were three more figures in the room. The little rowdy ruffs. They came and floated next to HIM.

''Professor, there is something more that I want. Well, the boys want'' The professor was showing signs of fear now that even Bubbles couldn't show. He just hoped If he was going to die that is was short and not to painful.

''I will get the girls back tonight but only if you give them away to my boys at the altar, at the age of eighteen'' This left the professor in shock. If he agreed then he had the girls back but I would be very selfish to force his daughters to marry three criminals and live a unhappy live because he wanted to have them back.

The professor stayed silent as he thought some more. If he did get them back everyone in Townsville would be freed from HIM during the day and people could continue their normal life's. So if he agreed then it would not only be for himself but for everyone in town.

The professor doubted al little longer but he gave in. ''Good, now you can leave, I will call you when I am done'' The professor didn't need to hear that twice and ran out. Leaving the Rowdy ruff boys alone with HIM.

''So, you boy's still agree?'' HIM said as he looked towards the three boy's . All three nodded and spoke ''We promise to listen and follow your orders from now on , if we can have the girls when we are all grown up''

HIM placed a grin on his face and focused on the empty space in front of them. He began to twirl with his claws and soon enough the Bodies of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup appeared in front of them. Him made a serious face and he began to say a nursery rhyme

What are little girls made of?

What are little girls made of?

Sugar and spice

And everything nice,

That's what little girls are made of.

_What brings girls back to life?_

_What brings girls back to life?_

_A kiss and a deal_

_And a little bit real (ity)_

_That's what brings them back to life._

Now each boy walked to their counterpart and gave her a kiss on the lips. Then moment their lips separated was the moment the girls bodies began to glow in a white light. HIM then told the boys to leave the room and stayed alone with the girls.

The future girls where still staring in shock as all three of them felt arms wrap around their hips. Brick whispered to Blossom. ''You could say my favorite sentence can also be applied here. ' One kiss. It all changed me with one kiss. It changed my fate and it sealed your destiny little Blossom. Blossom tried to squirm away from Brick his grip but failed miserably. ''It time to get back to our real time now''

And with that said the rowdy ruffs and the Powerpuffs left to their own time period.


	14. Chapter 14

As all six teenagers arrive back into the lab Dexter is the first one Blossom wants to go looking for, but since Brick is still holding her around her waist there is no way to move around.

Brick noticed Blossom tense up and sighed while he let her go. His Brothers did the same and went to stand next to him. ''We want to make a deal''

Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles looked surprised but now also the three girls came to stand together. ''You three have seen that we gave you your life back. You have heard what we went through and you have felt what we felt. So now it's time for a deal'' Brick said as he crossed his arms and gave a serious expression towards Blossom.

''You three will fight us tomorrow. If you can destroy us and win, you are free to go. If not, everything will keep the way it is, meaning you three marrying us within two years''

Buttercup and Bubbles looked at Blossom to give her permission to speak on behave of all of them. Blossom stepped in front of them but when she wanted to give Brick a hand to seal the deal. Brick pulled away and smirked evilly. ''That also means no more Dexter if I win'' Blossom seemed to doubt now and thought about how hard that was going to be. ''Then we want something to compensate…I will leave Dexter if you win but only if you stop acting like a criminal'' Brick was now having a hard time, all he knew were bad things right? Brick gave Blossom one more look before he took Blossoms hand and shook it. ''Deal''

With that the Rowdyruffs flew out, leaving the three girls behind. Bubbles was still blinking as she was processing what just had happened and Buttercup crossed her arms. She knew it was going to be really hard to beat them. The Boys where stronger and much faster than them and even if she could win, was she really ready to kill someone after HIM? She knew Bubbles wasn't. The girl had still nightmares about that experience.

Buttercup then focused on Blossom. Blossom looked a bit confused as in happy that she finally had a change of getting away from Brick but unhappy as in if I lose I will lose everything I love.

Luckily Dexter came running and hugged Blossom on the spot. It got her out of her daze and she focused on Dexter immediately. ''I'm sorry'' Dexter pulled Blossom head up to face him as he asked ''What are you sorry for?'' Blossom now pulled Dexter in a hug as she was scared of losing him ''For making a deal with Brick that if he wins I will never see you again'' Dexter pulled the hug tighter but didn't say a word. Blossom already knew what that meant.

Buttercup had been making gaging sounds but since Blossom and Dexter didn't seem to notice she had another tactic. ''Dexter, Release my sister or I will kill you before Brick does'' Dexter then let go and smiled to Blossom. ''So leader girl, what's the plan?'' Buttercup said as she wanted to focus on their main objective.

Blossom turned towards Buttercup and Bubbles with a thinking face. ''Dexter, is it possible for you to make three antidote X tubes?'' Dexter looked a bit surprised as he was suddenly in the attention of all three girls. ''I think so…''

''Good, we're going to need that tomorrow if we can't beat them with full force'' Blossom said as she walked with Dexter toward another part of his lab.

Buttercup and Bubbles remained so Bubbles gave Buttercup a hug. Buttercup's body shook as Bubbles wrapped her arms around her. ''I don't know if I can destroy Boomer again, not after seeing what he did to get me back alive'' Buttercup wiggled her way out of Bubbles grip and looked her straight in the eyes. ''With the antidote X we don't need to destroy them, they will be weakened and can go to jail for the rest of there lives. So, no killing.''

Bubbles now smiled again. But Buttercup didn't. She knew that even then the Boy's and ,especially in her point of view, Butch weren't going down without a fight. She needed to come up with her own plan.

* * *

Meanwhile the boy's arrived at the observatory and told Mojo what had happened. The monkey should have known that something like that would happen to the girls if they went back in time. You can't alter the past he found out when he went back in time when the girls where five.

''Blossom is coming up with a plan'' Mojo said as teasing as he looked towards the boys. Butch laughed at the monkey, making him suspicious ''We already know what they are going to do''

Mojo seemed to be surprised, especially now since Brick took out his V-pad and gave it to Boomer. Boomer opened it and played a tape:

_''Dexter, Release my sister or I will kill you before Brick does'' _

_''So leader girl, what's the plan?''_

_ ''Dexter, is it possible for you to make three antidote X tubes?'' _

_''I think so…''_

_''Good, we're going to need that tomorrow if we can't beat them with full force'_

Boomer then stopped the tape ''We placed a bug onto our counterparts clothing, so we can hear them out on all their plans'' Brick said as he smirked towards the monkey. Mojo seemed to be happy but his happiness turned into fear as he turned to look at Boomer. The monkey hadn't forgotten how Bubbles had convinced Boomer to defeat him.

''You're not going to beat me up again if you win tomorrow are you?'' Boomer looked at the monkey and knew what he meant. ''Not saying I am, Not saying I'm not.'' Boomer then left the table, with his brothers right behind him. All thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow is going to be a big day. Tomorrow is going to be the last day the girls will try and fight their destiny.


	15. Chapter 15

As the next day the morning came, all three girls flew to Townsville park to fight for their destiny one last time. It made Blossom shiver in the wind as a thought about losing Dexter came through to her mind.

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Brick for reviving her but it was her care for Dexter that made it impossible for her to let everything continue like this.

Dexter had said his goodbye and had given her a last kiss before she went to her sisters, he would join them later to help them defeat the boy's.

Now high up in the air Blossom was still feeling her heart skip as she thought back about that. It was going to be Dexter or Brick from now on and after this there would be no point of return as she had given her word.

Blossom looked behind her at her sisters. She knew she was the only one that still hated her counterpart almost as much as in the past. She had also felt the day before that Bubbles and Buttercup had been impressed by the actions that their counterparts had shown.

Blossom sighed as she also knew that this was a weakness that Brick probably would have thought of wen he made the deal. So indeed the antidote X was a good solution to get what they wanted and keep the boy's alive.

Somewhere in Blossoms mind she also knew she couldn't kill the man that gave her a second chance at live and so maybe it was also good for herself to use the antidote X that Dexter made.

Now from below, on the volcano top, three figures stood up and flew towards them. ''Get ready girls'' Blossom turned around and faced her sisters '' From now on there is no turning back. This is the moment we will fight our destiny and this will be the moment we will succeed ''

Now the boy's came floating in front of them. ''Let the battle begin'' said Brick as he raised his fist.

Blossom was the first one to attack. She used her Ice breath on him but he kept it on a distance using his fire breath. Now Bubbles attacked Boomer as she used her sonic scream. Her attack was soon bounced back by the same attack from Boomer.

It was now Butch who attacked Buttercup with a blinding energy bolt. Buttercup quickly puts her hands together to form a force field around herself. The moment Butch stopped his attack Buttercup let the force field down ''HEEY, It was my turn to attack'' Buttercup now screamed at Butch as she was the only one of the sisters who hadn't attacked her counterpart.

Butch smirked and seemed to enjoy Buttercups reaction. ''Come on girls, lets show them some teamwork'' Blossom said as she broke the tension between the two.

The girls then flew up ''Centre heart'' with that all three girls took their standard positions as a small heart began to form behind them. (As seen with each ending of an episode) growing bigger and sending waves of hearts towards the boys.

The boys were quick to counterattack ''Centre skull'' Boomer, Butch and Brick now also positioned in there standard position as a big white skull formed behind them ( Like seen at the end of the Custody Battle) Their skull also began to send waves but theirs was black and white instead of red and pink.

After a few minutes both groups stopped and looked around them. Their attack may have looked pretty and weak but it had destroyed more than half the city.

Blossom looked at Brick and knew that whatever they would do, they would always be equal fighting like this. ''okay girls, It's time for plan B''

Buttercup and Bubbles nodded and as soon as Blossom gave the signal Bubbles and Buttercup grabbed their counterparts and teleported themselves elsewhere to fight alone with them.

Blossom stayed with Brick in the park as Buttercup was on the outskirts off monster Island, Leaving Bubbles with the forest.

* * *

As Bubbles let go of Boomer she floated back to regain her distance from him. Boomer looked a bit surprised as he had thought of her doing something else. Like poring antidote X on him.

Boomer quickly regained himself and looked at his counterpart who's posture was telling him that she wasn't sure of the situation. Boomer now grabbed his chance and flew to her in rapid speed. Bubbles began to panic and quickly pulled out the small tube of antidote X.

That was what Boomer had expected and now he was turning the tables. He tackled her to the ground on such a way that she fell backwards, throwing it over herself instead of Boomer.

Bubbles looked up amazed from the ground to the still standing Boomer as she felt her powers fade away. Boomer seemed to smile at her ''Did you really think we wouldn't have thought about a way to cross your plans'' he said as he stretched out his hand to help her up.

Bubbles looked annoyed and grabbed his hand. But as soon as he pulled her up she threw another tube at him. Boomer was now stunned, who would have thought she had two tubes of antidote X.

'' Thank you Buttercup'' Bubbles mumbled as she quickly gave Boomer a punch in the stomach. Both teenagers continued to fight even without powers. That was until both where out of breath.

Bubbles leaned with her hands on her knees as Boomer pulled a small black tube from his jacket.

Bubbles looked at it and knew immediately what it was, Chemical X. The one thing that could give him his powers back.

She now rushed forwards and pushed Boomer to the ground as they struggled and rolled over the ground for the small tube. It was only when Bubbles had managed to get a big rock above Boomer his head that they stopped.

''Throw away the chemical X or I will drop it and kill you'' Bubbles said with a shaking voice. Boomer then dropped the tube next to him and crossed his arms while she still sat on top of him.

''Prove it!'' Boomer said with a forcing voice. Bubbles serious expression began to fade as she realized what he was asking. She wanted to do it, she wanted to serve justice, she wanted to have freedom and chose her own path of love but she couldn't kill him.

Bubbles now slowly lowered the stone as she began to cry. Boomer wasn't the speaking type but he knew that Bubbles had just given up and as soon as the stone was on the ground next to him he whipped away her tears and pulled her head down, into a kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile on the outskirts of monster Island Buttercup was still fighting Butch. Both didn't know the meaning of the words give up and soon their attacks were getting heavier.

Buttercup looked at the damage around her and began to wonder if Butch was really using his full potential but then again so wasn't she herself. Butch now came out of nowhere and he pinned her against the wall of an old ruin.

''So, how come the toughest fighter isn't fighting so hard'' Butch said as he leaned in to give her a kiss. Buttercup smacked him in the head and punched him away. ''Look who's talking''

Butch smirked. He knew that Buttercup was a challenge. A challenge he really wanted to take. He thought about what his best tactic was going to be. He wanted to hold her, not destroy her. Then he suddenly remembered something from when the boy's where eavesdropping yesterday. Buttercup mentioned a counterattack against the Rowdy Ki-Blast.

Butch now left his counterpart on the ground and flew high up in the air. He only hoped he would withstand her counterattack and took a mental note to take it easy.

Now high up in the stratosphere Butch powered up and began to crash down in a green streak. Once Butch was near her Buttercup had powered up herself. She was going to intercepted him with a blast that was only going to work at the right angle. When he was right about to touch her she fired. Sending him flying backwards horizontally.

Now smoke filled the air for a short time as Buttercup looked at the place where the dark green streak had crashed into rubble. There were no sounds, now movements. Was he death? Buttercup went closer, she knew Butch wasn't someone to be defeated so easy.

Buttercup now softened her expression as she walked towards the crater. When she was close enough she saw snails crawl on the spot. Her heart now fell. She never meant to kill him. He was the one that gave her a second chance to life and more important he was actually still Viridis in her mind. The green one, the criminal but gentleman, the one she liked.

He was a challenge to live with and Buttercup had hoped that if he had served his time in jail that maybe they could still visit each other. But now her hope was gone.

Buttercup had tears in her eyes as she looked again at the snails in front of her. She began to sob and turned around. She was about to fly up to go to her sisters when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. ''I knew you cared''

It was only now Butch his hot body was pressed against her that she knew he had tricked her. Butch gave her a kiss on the cheek and she gave him an elbow in the face as a response.

Buttercup turned around to see a smirking Butch. He now knew he had a place in her heart and that this was only going to be the beginning. ''Why don't you use the antidote X now, I will comply?''

Buttercup crossed her arms while she stared at him. ''How did you…'''Buttercup went quiet as she didn't want to tell him that she gave her tube of antidote X to Bubbles.

Butch didn't get an answer and smiled ''is it because you love me to much?'' Buttercup was now lightly angered at the Butch in front of her and she charged right at him. He was just able to catch her fists and pushed her into a kiss.

Buttercup's angry was immediately replaced by shock as her lips touched his. She stayed stunned in on place as Butch pulled away with a wicked grin on his face. ''Now tell me the real reason why you didn't use it''

Buttercup sighed as she gave up on fighting him. ''I gave my tube to Bubbles so she had a better chance. My Little sisters freedom is more important than my own''

Butch had hoped for a different answer but he knew what she meant. He had given Boomer two tubes of chemical X himself because he found it more important for Boomer to have a great love life then his own, even if the meant dead. Luckily for him his counterpart thought the same.

Butch slowly flew up towards her and stretched out his arm. ''So, will you stop fighting your Destiny now?'' Buttercup didn't want to give in, she wanted to serve justice, she wanted to have freedom and chose her own path of love but she knew how much he meant to her and it wouldn't be the same without him. He had even saved her not only from death but also from Mitch his claws.

Buttercup sighed and uncrossed her arms to give him a hand as she could only hope that she wasn't going to regret her decision ''Fine''

Butch now pulled her close and kissed her again. ''Thank you toughness''

* * *

While Bubbles and Buttercup had teleported themselves Blossom had still been with Brick in the park. The two of them had been physical fighting each other for a long time now as to not destroy the city.

Blossom glared angry at Brick as she saw that is was already noon. She needed to defeat Brick before dark or else thing where going to be five times as tough. Blossom now began to use all the other moves she knew but it was just like Brick was able to look in her mind, copying her every move or giving her a counterattack.

Blossom in the meanwhile thought about Dexter. He had promised to help her but he was nowhere to be found. She couldn't believe he had forgotten. This was so important for their relationship. This fight had to start a new beginning for their relationship, not an ending.

It was the moment that Blossom was still away in thoughts that Brick attacked her for the first time today. Blossom wasn't able to get away from him and she got hit to the ground very badly.

She felt weird after she had landed on the ground but she jumped up to attack Brick back. She saw him smirking at her as he seemed to look at one part of her body.

Blossom looked down and saw a black liquid coming through her clothes. She wanted to curse at that moment as she knew the effects of the antidote X and how her chances now were at defeating Brick. She looked him in the eyes and she knew instantly that he had known her plan from the beginning. Brick's grin now began to grow and he flew at her, lifting her up bridal style until high up in the air.

There he stopped as Blossom held onto his jacked. Scared off falling to dead. ''Now, You tell me you will give up and I win or I will drop you'' Blossom looked over her shoulder to the ground beneath. She saw she was a good 500 feet above the ground. ''NO, You wouldn't drop me, you care to much '' That made Brick quiet as he thought about it. She was right. He couldn't drop her. He needed a better reason to why she would give up. He could stay in the air, holding her like that or…

Brick suddenly smirked as a great idea came in mind. He flew back to the ground in rapid speed and gently placed her back on the ground. Than to Blossom's surprise Brick flew away and out of sight.

Blossom crossed her arms as not knowing what Brick was going to do. She was about to pull something out of her jacked as Brick his red streak appeared again at the horizon.

This time he wrapped one arm around Blossom to lift her up again until they were high in the sky. Blossom quickly grabbed his jacked as she looked down again. ''Now, Tell me you will stop fighting your Destiny and accept me or I will drop him'' Blossom now noticed that in Brick his other hand was a Little boy around the age of two, bungling from Brick his hand by his t–shirt , slowly sliding out of it.

''You wouldn't!'' Brick placed an evil grin on his face and said ''Try me'' Blossom now looked sad but she couldn't let the little boy die. ''Okay, just put us down on the ground first''.

Brick complied and landed them save on the ground. He smirked and pulled Blossom to kiss her when he was suddenly punched against the ground hard. He looked up to see Blossom floating with glowing fists. ''You really thought I would take the only chemical that weakens me with me and not take something with me to solve it, when used against me?'' Blossom smirked she had him right where she wanted him to be.

Brick closed his eyes, if he was going to die than he was going to die without showing his fears. He could only hope that the last couple of days had Blossom realize that he didn't deserve to die.

Blossom made her fists more glowing. She wanted to do it, she wanted to serve justice, she wanted to have freedom and be forever with Dexter but….. she couldn't kill him. He was the one that gave her a second chance at life. She quickly looked around, if Dexter had been around as he had promised, he could have been able to do it. But he wasn't there. He had broken his promise.

Blossom now lowered her fists. Maybe Dexter wasn't the one that would always stand by her in hard times. He wasn't now. Blossom let the glow slip of her hands as she saw Brick open his eyes with a surprised look and a small smile.

Blossom now began to cry. Brick wanted to be happy but his heart broke as he saw her crying and he pulled her in a hug. ''… Blossom … '' Brick thought about how his plan had worked, but he hated it to see her cry, even more then not be his.

He soon let go of the hug and pulled Blossom in a soft kiss. After that Blossom kept staring in his eyes, piercing into his soul ''You win, I will stop fighting my destiny and accept my fate. No more Dexter''

* * *

_So, that's where the story ends …for now :P…I already told this on my tumbler and to some reviewers:_

**It's not a Destiny sequel, it's a trilogy**

_I will post the third and last story behind this story because most of you then don't need to sign up again to follow. It's going to be a bit more romantic from now on but old faces will return and new drama's will unroll. _

_Have you enjoyed the story or do you have certain thoughts about the next story please review and tell me. Also I want to become a better writer and all feedback is welcome._

So, get ready because tomorrow the story continues:

* * *

**Accepting Destiny**

Love is our true Destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone. We find it with another.


	16. story 2, Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, _

_This story contains characters from ''The Powerpuff Girls'' so all credits go to Craig McCracken, because without his creativity, this story would not exist._

_Escaping Destiny, Fighting Destiny and Accepting Destiny are my own made up stories. They are purely written for fan based entertainment, not for Profit._

_If someone wants to write or draw something about these stories they are free to do so and I would love it if they tell or show me when they do._

_So the story continues here. _

_Please enjoy the last and third part of the Destiny trilogy:_

* * *

**Accepting Destiny**

Love is our true Destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone. We find it with another.

* * *

''You win, I will stop fighting my destiny and accept my fate. No more Dexter. '' Brick smiled at the words but his heart was in shreds as he saw Blossoms tears coming faster. Somehow Brick felt something he never thought he could feel.

Guilt.

Guilt had never been something a ruff could feel. They were created to be evil, to do the unthinkable, to be the most evil of evil and NOT feel guilty right? Brick wanted it to go away but how was he going to do that without letting Blossom go?

''Pinky please stop crying'' Blossom opened her now closed eyes to look at him but tears kept escaping from her eyes. Brick was now in debate with himself about what to do.

Butch, Buttercup, Boomer and Bubbles landed besides them as Brick began to speak to Blossom. ''I hate to see you in tears , so please go home and process everything.''

Blossom stared at him ''go home?'' Brick nodded ''yeah, go home'' Blossom didn't need to hear that twice and quickly flew away with Bubbles in persecute.

Buttercup was still on the ground holding hands with Butch. She had a slight blush on her cheeks that made Brick a little jealous. Why did those two have a better relationship then him and Blossom? Why was it that the stubborn one had given in more easy then the smart one?

Brick hated that feeling and quickly pushed it away . It was already bad enough that today he found out what the meaning of guilt meant. Getting jealous at your own brother and teammate wasn't going to help.

''Why are you still here?'' Brick growled towards Buttercup as he walked past them. Buttercup gave him an angry glare and said ''You made my sister cry!''

''So what?'' Brick said as he crossed his arms. ''Well, I thought you said you cared?'' Buttercup saw she had some impact and that maybe she could use this against him. ''I do care, what's your problem with that?''

''The problem is that you need to stop thinking about yourself for once and look at what you have done to Blossom. You should look at things from her perspective. You are 'forcing' a girl, that is created to do good, to love someone that is the exact opposite. Maybe if you tried to be good and let her go she will like you. But like this she can never accept her destiny… if that even is her and you''

Brick moved his shoulders in discomfort as he thought about her words. He didn't get much time as Buttercup quickly continued.

''It's like me and Butch. Butch didn't force a ring on my finger. He went to school, tried to be my friend and …well he did force me on these dates and pretended to be someone he was not but that's not the point. The point is he tried to behave, be good to win me over and….. He tried to make me fall for him like every other normal person and since he is still standing here 'alive' I think it had some impact. Because only reviving me wouldn't have saved his ass today.

Let my sister go Brick. If her destiny really is bound to be yours she will figure it out on her one and come back. If not then maybe you are the one that needs to accept his destiny and try to be happy for her.''

Brick now began to anger himself and wanted to punch Buttercup. Buttercup was ready for him but didn't get the chance to defend herself as Butch stepped in front. Brick now focused his rage on his brother. ''What the f**** do you think you are doing'' Butch crossed his arms and focused his body upwards so he looked more intimidating. ''I protect my woman, besides you where the one that made the deal that if we won we would be good remember''

Buttercup smiled behind Butch his back. She and Butch had a talk when then flew back to the park which reminded her as to why he was doing this.

***flashback:**

''So, will you stop fighting your Destiny now?''

Buttercup sighed and uncrossed her arms to give him a hand, as she could only hope that she wasn't going to regret her decision ''Fine'' Butch now pulled her close and kissed her ''Thank you toughness''

The two teens then flew until they were above the water surrounding Monster Island. Buttercup stopped there and turned to Butch. ''Now I agreed, are you going to be good?''

Butch had never thought of that part of the deal. ''I don't know…I will try I guess'' Buttercup gave him a smile he had only seen when he was disguised as Viridis. ''You know good guys don't force a girl to marry her… they try to make her fall for them instead and keep working on their relationship''

Butch smirked at her ''Nice try toughness…besides I am made for evil remember…I will never be a 100% good'' Buttercup punched him against the shoulder ''Well mister smart pants, If you're not going to stop being a criminal, than you break the deal and I don't have to marry you''

Butch made an angry frown as he knew she was right. Brick had in Butch his eyes made a death deal. He may had won the battle but he had actually lost the fight. Butch stayed quiet as he thought about all of it over and over. ''So we will just continue to fight each other then?''

''Butch you can always try to be good'' Buttercup said as she flew a round around him. ''I can't be a goody two shoe, I always break the rules.''

Buttercup stopped flying again and stayed on one place in the sky ''Butch listen…. there is a difference between doing good and being a goody two shoe. If you would just let go of the whole engagement thing and try to win my heart over like a normal person, our relationship is going to be much more natural and loving then it is now.''

Butch let out a muttered sigh. ''So, If I do break it off, go against my brothers and not only break the rowdy ruff code but also the criminal code, how do I know it will be worth a shot?''

Buttercup now gave him a kiss on his forehead. '' Karma will repay you, although I think you don't need much karma anymore after that''

Butch liked the feeling that came over him. Buttercup seemed to be open to date him if he agreed with this and maybe he could indeed get a bit more luck. ''You know what, for you I will try to be good. I will put off the engagement but your sisters and my brothers may not know. If Brick ever finds this out he will kill me''

Buttercups smile was almost touching her ears now ''It will be our little secret then'' and she kissed him one more time but this time on the lips.

***end Flashback**

''I know I made that deal'' Brick said angered towards his brother ''Well then, act like a good boy or we will lose the deal'' Brick hated it when Butch was right. When did Butch get this smart anyway? He just always agreed with Brick when he was younger .

It was once puberty came, that Butch began to understand the importance of individuality and he began to focus on other things and stopped agreeing all the time.

Now Butch is still not as smart as Brick but he does know things Brick doesn't know. Brick is more focused on theoretical information such as books while butch is more focused on practice/field experience. Which also explains why he is more social skilled then his brothers.

Luckily for him his counterpart was also like that and that was the reason why Butch thought everything was going to be alright. If they wanted to hurt each other they would fight but it would always end up with the two of them talking it out.

''Brick, Butch is right.'' Brick focused on Boomer while his anger stayed with him. ''We did promise the girls and if we don't stop our criminal activities then the girls are still free to go and we are back at square one. ''

Brick wanted to shout to his brother that he was a criminal and that he was going to break his side of the promise anyway, but doing that with Buttercup in hearing range wasn't such a good idea.

Brick uncrossed his arms and turned on his heel. ''Fine, Let's go home''

With that the red ruff walked towards his home and the blue one strolling behind him but Buttercup and Butch stayed at the same spot.

''Did you mean that? '' Butch said when his Brothers where out of sight. ''Mean what?'' Butch gave her a hug and smiled ''That you have fallen for me or ells I would have been death right now?''

Buttercup pushed him off but he smirked at the big blush on her face. ''In your dreams Butchie boy''

Butch laughed at his new nickname but he knew that Buttercup had told the truth to Brick. She had fallen for him. ''So now you are off the hook, when will I see you again?''

Buttercup still couldn't believe her ears. The most stubborn one of the Rowdy ruff boy's had really giving in. He was prepared to try something that went against his own values. He was blowing off the engagement while his family and friends where against it.

Buttercup had never been the romantic type but this she did love…dating a criminal that tried to be good only for her.

''Monday 3th period and bring your homework this time'' Buttercup said with a big smile. Butch was surprised ''School?'' Buttercup nodded ''Yeah, to be good you need to go to school… you must experience the hell of high school before you get your freedom back.'' Butch frowned at those words, but it did gave Buttercup an idea ''You will be in all my classes and it will make me happy''

* * *

_this chapter really was a pain to write and I have changed it 5 times ...I just hope that everything came through... _  
_So please read en review...it would help me a lot :)_


	17. story 2, Chapter 2

It was one day after the fight and Blossom and Dexter had been arguing by phone. Blossom may had made the deal with Brick not to contact Dexter anymore but that hadn't count for Dexter himself.

Dexter had called her and apologized for not being there. His mind had gotten distracted by the upgrading of his robot and he had forgotten the time around him. Blossom had given him a piece of her mind about that and she had told him how important this had been, not only for her but also for their own relationship.

Dexter had promised in his turn that he would make it up to her and promised to call a few times a week so they could still talk to each other.

Blossom was happy about that but secretly she didn't know if he was ever going to be able to make this up. Not only did he break her heart a little, how was he going to make it up anyway?

Blossom still loved Dexter but there were things that couldn't be undone and had made her doubt about her feelings for him.

Even Saturday afternoon Blossom still felt a little heartbroken. Maybe it were the romantic novels she was reading in the library or maybe it was just her hormones. Blossom didn't know, but what she did know was that she wasn't alone in the Library anymore.

It wasn't like she had used one of her super skills to know that. No, two arms wrapping around your body are hard to miss. Especially is he gives you a kiss afterwards.

Brick had always used the library as his secret hiding spot. He would always deny it but he loved to read and the peace around him was something he could really appreciate.

Brick pulled Blossom with him behind some bookshelves as Blossom tried to struggle free. It was only when they arrived behind it and out of sight of other people, that Blossom stopped struggling in Brick his grasp.

Brick turned her around and pinned her to the wall behind her. He began to kiss her neck and collarbone while she tried to push him off. ''Brick this is a library''

Brick turned his head up to look Blossom in the eyes ''So?''

''So, It's against the rules and you promised to be good remember?'' Brick could smack himself now for making that deal. He was going to break it anyway but he needed Blossom to trust him a little more before he was going to do that. He needed an excuse and fast.

''Sorry Pinky, There is no such rule…as long as I stay quiet and don't destroy books you can't do a thing about it'' Brick then began to kiss her again as Blossom was still pressed against the wall.

It was only when someone interrupted them that Brick looked to the side and saw Dexter. Dexter looked really mad and Brick loved it. He finally had his woman and he liked it how jealous Dexter looked. Brick thought about it and he wanted to make it worse.

Brick then grabbed Blossom's face and kissed her on the lips. Blossom was focused on Dexter but when Brick's lips touched hers her focus went to Brick for a short time. She was surprised but she should have known that Brick was going to do something like that. Blossom quickly refocused on Dexter as he walked past them. Guilt came over Blossom now. Was there something she could have done? If she had tried harder could she have pushed Brick away?

Brick his hold on her body was like steal, she couldn't escape no matter what she tried. Luckily Brick was the type of person that wanted a responding kiss and now she didn't respond he broke the kiss of.

He could feel her body tremble and he liked that. It gave him a feeling of superiority. ''When I said stop fighting I also meant stopping the not kissing back part sweetheart'' Brick said as he stroke her cheek.

Blossom was really hating herself now for making that deal with him but she had no other choice than to obligate to his demands when it comes to the subject love. ''Fine, but not here''

Brick smiled and loosened his grip. Blossom then took his arm and leaded Brick out of the Library and they flew towards the coast. Landing down on the sand Blossom wanted to cry again. She didn't want to Kiss Brick and this was so wrong.

Brick looked around, there was no one was there. He was alone with Blossom on a beach and there was a beautiful sunset that maybe could work in his advantage for making love to her.

Brick then pulled Blossom towards him and he began to kiss her again. As promised Blossom responded back this time. She wanted to hate the kiss but she couldn't. It was the same demanding kiss he had given her when he was disguised as Dexter. It made her feel like she was kissing Dexter instead of him and that did made it more easy.

When Brick had enough of the pleasure he leaned down to kiss her neck again. Blossom began to moan slightly and the name Dexter slipped her from her lips. Brick had stopped kissing her that moment and was really pissed off.

Blossom looked shocked towards him and blocked her mouth with both hands. She had never moaned before and she had never shouted Dexter so uncontrollably.

''Having a hard time to forget your EX-boyfriend ?'' Brick asked as he saw Blossoms expression. If Brick didn't have loved her so much he would have slapped her because his girl was thinking about someone else while she was kissing him.

Blossom nodded to respond to Brick as his expression began to harden even more. '' Brick, please! I am really trying but it's just impossible to forget someone you loved in one day'' Brick crossed his arms as he glared at her. He knew that, that Dexter boy was going to be a problem but this was just beyond his expectations.

Blossom was getting tears in her eyes again and so Brick pushed away his anger and hugged her. Guilt came over him again as all he wanted was her to smile again.

Guilt was becoming a problem for Brick and he reminded himself that he needed to talk to the monkey about that. Maybe he could help.

But what Brick didn't know was that Blossom wasn't crying only because of him and their engagement. It was also because the moment she said 'forget someone you loved' she realized that Dexter had indeed broken her heart a little by not showing up yesterday.

With Blossom now in tears Brick decided that it was best to fly Blossom home and talk about this later.


	18. story 2, Chapter 3

It was now Monday and school was already starting. Bubbles and Buttercup where going to have Music class together for the first two hours and that was always a lot of fun.

Bubbles was happy like always but what was a bit more shocking was that Buttercup was also showing a big smile. Bubbles kept on giggling towards her sisters but she didn't dare to ask why she was smiling so bright. She wanted to see that smile a little longer and saying that to Buttercup would probably push the smile away.

When the girls came in the class they were the first ones in the room like usual. Bubbles quickly jumped up towards the guitar and began to play a song as Buttercup began to lounge on two chairs. Soon a few students came in and the teacher followed.

Class was about to start when the teacher pronounced they had two new students. Bubbles stopped playing and looked towards the door. Now Butch and Boomer stepped in the classroom. Buttercup was shocked as she had thought Butch was only going to come for their geography class. Not for more classes.

But Bubbles was even more shocked because she couldn't believe that those two would come to school. They had always fought the law when it came to going to school and now all off a sudden they apparently had stopped that.

''Good Morning, the name is Butch'' Butch said while giving a wink to Buttercup. Buttercup blushed unwillingly and quickly turned her head away as the whole class stared at her. ''Hello, my name is Boomer.'' The class now focused on Boomer and people began to whisper. Boomer decided it was best to just sit down and let everything come to him. He had no Idea how a class or school worked so it was probably the best option .

Boomer sat down between Bubbles and Butch and focused on the teacher as everyone ells tried to do that as well. It didn't that long before Bubbles began to whisper to him. ''What are you doing here?'' Boomer looked towards his counterpart who still seemed to be surprised. ''Well, I needed to be good right? Butch told me good boys go to school, so here I am."

Bubbles thought about it and that did make sense. It made her a little more happy inside as she knew that Boomer was willing to try that for her. The only thing was that she would never confess her love for him as long as she was wearing that stupid ring. She had promised herself that she would never do that until that ring came off and she was planning to keep it that way.

Bubbles now stared at the ring on her finger and she suddenly noticed something. Buttercup had not gotten her ring back the day Bubbles and Boomer had fought Mojo because she had made a deal with Butch about it. But what was so surprising is that Butch didn't even force the ring on her after their Destiny fight. So Buttercup was still not wearing a ring.

Bubbles held on until the little break between second and third period to ask her sisters about that. ''Buttercup, Why aren't you wearing a ring?'' Buttercup jumped a little in surprise and pushed her sister away from the boy's. ''SSSSSStttttt…I promised not to tell you or Boomer''

The little Blond crossed her arms. She was not going to leave without an answer . Buttercup saw the look and gave in, knowing it was for the best. ''Fine.. I blackmailed Butch a little by saying that good guys don't force a girl to marry and if he would force me to such a thing he would break the deal and I am off the hook.''

Bubbles wasn't surprised. Buttercup was known for finding excuses and loopholes. She always used them in class, at home and against her enemies. She should have known this herself. People never gave Buttercup a chance to be intelligent…well she wasn't as smart as Blossom but Buttercup could indeed be very clever if she wanted to.

It was like Bubbles strength. People always assumed that she was the weakest of the group because she was always the bubbly one. Bubbles didn't like it that people were so judgmental but at least she knew her sister different from their point of view.

''Buttercup…Do you think if I would confront Boomer like that, he will do the same?'' Buttercup had her thinking face on for a few seconds before she answered '' Yeah, I think so but you can't tell about the deal between me and Butch okay…and Bubbles, use your charm a little. The boys who are into you seem to love that, so Boomer will probably also like it'' The blond smiled and gave her sister a hug. ''Bubbles, let go of me, I need to go to Geography'' Buttercup said in the hope that her sister would release her.

Bubbles then quickly let go and Buttercup walked away. Bubbles was about to open her locker as she looked to her right. From a distance she saw Buttercup walking away with Butch and…holding hands? Bubbles shook her head as she thought about that. Her sister had really fallen for Butch as a good guy ells Buttercup would never in a million year hold hands with him.

Bubbles was about to look away as Boomer had touched her shoulder. Bubbles looked towards him with a frown. ''Are you coming? Art-class is about to start'' Bubbles smiled towards him and opened her locker. The moment her locker opened a mountain of love cards and gifts came falling out.

Boomer looked a bit shocked and angry as Bubbles stood there Blushing. ''I need to clean up my locker'' Bubbles said as she saw Boomer his angered face.

Bubbles always used to read all the cards. She thought it was sweet that someone took the time to write her a letter. As for the gifts, well who wouldn't keep a small adorable teddy bear and such.

Bubbles now picked up all the letters and gifts and threw them in the garbage can. Bubbles still didn't like the look Boomer had on his face. It was the look he always had when they were fighting. It was a look of confidence and it was telling her Boomer wasn't taking this situation very well.

Boomer quickly closed Bubbles locker and walked away without saying anything. Bubbles was surprised that he walked away. She had thought he was going to give her a piece of his mind but he didn't.

Bubbles quickly picked up her drawing supplies and ran towards him.

''Boomer, are you mad?'' Boomer didn't say anything. He just wanted that picture out his head with the love gifts for Bubbles.

''Boomer?'' Bubbles asked again but Boomer still seemed to be too mad at her. Bubbles herself was now getting mad too. No one ever ignored her. Bubbles grabbed Boomer his arm and she pulled him into the janitor closet.

''We're not coming out until you talk'' Bubbles said with a steal face towards Boomer. Boomer was about to go Boom but he held back. He was repeating in his head that he needed to be a good boy and it apparently slipped his lips then.

Bubbles looked a bit surprised but she softened her expression. ''Boomer, I know you try and that means a lot but please don't be mad anymore.''

Boomer now seemed to cool down but he was a bit startled when the school bell rang. They were late. Bubbles saw his expression and took one of his cheeks in her hand. ''Boomer, Being a good boy doesn't mean you play by the rules all the time. It means you need to fallow your heart and do what you think is right.''

Boomer nodded and took her hand of his face. ''Do you really think I can do that?'' Bubbles nodded ''Yeah, If you really want to'' Boomer now began to smile again and it made Bubbles a little more happy. ''You know Boomer, as a good boy how to you think I feel about this whole engagement thing?''

Boomer began to search in his head and he came to the conclusion that while she was engaged to him like this he was actually still the bad guy. Boomer had never looked at it like that. ''I don't think you like it''

Bubbles nodded again. ''Boomer, there is a fine line between good and evil. I understand that you are having a hard time adjusting and I can except that as long as you try to be good.

As for the engagement, that's pure evil. So if you really want to be a part of my life I suggest you break it off before I will stick to my part of the deal and be free like you promised I would be if you would do bad stuff.''

Boomer didn't really know how to answer but he did know that she had a point. ''But what happens if I break it off? Brick and Butch will be extremely mad at me….''

Bubbles smiled at Boomer and gave him a peck on the lips ''That's what happens… a lot more''

Boomer liked the small kiss and he did want to have her kiss him more often. ''Í need to think about it…I will tell you tomorrow''

Bubbles then giggled and opened the door ''Come on, we are late for class.''


	19. story 2, Chapter 4

**Well, this chapter has gotten a little longer than expected...but enjoy:**

* * *

While Bubbles and Boomer walked to their class Bubbles was hoping that she had made enough impact to change Boomers mind en release her from her ring. Boomer did seemed to be sunken in thought so maybe it did.

Boomer only broke out of thought when he noticed something weird. "Bubbles, do you also smell smoke?" Bubbles sniffed the air and noticed that he was right. Bubbles didn't even get to say she smelled it too as from that moment the fire alarm began to ring

Bubbles grabbed Boomer by his hand and they started walking towards the principal's office. "Shouldn't we go outside like the rest of the students?" Bubbles just kept on pulling him "No, as a superhero I need to help, me and my sister gather at the principal's office, make a plan en come to the rescue.

Not very long after they arrived at the principal's office they found Buttercup and Butch. "Bubbles, Leader girl can't come, It's going to be just us for now" Bubbles nodded towards her sister "The fire seems to be located in the west side of the school. I think it's best if you and Boomer approach from the south and me and Butch from the north." Bubbles and Boomer agreed and both couples flew out of the office in rapid speed.

Arriving at the scene Buttercup saw the fire was a lot bigger than they thought and so she also split up from Butch. Buttercup was confident that Butch was able to do this on his own and this way they could cover more ground. Bubbles and Boomer did the same at the South side as well. Bubbles grabbed a water tower and emptied it on the South side on the rapidly growing flames.

Buttercup made a tornado and sucked up op water from the lake in the park nearby. She then emptied it above the North side of the building.

In the meanwhile the boys had entered the flames to look for people who got left behind. On Boomers side the smoke was almost too thick to see trough. He had a lot of trouble getting from one class room to another.

Butch on the other hand could see almost clearly. He was going to the north part of the building in rapid speed and he was done within a minute. Butch then quickly went outside to see Buttercup was having trouble getting the fire out. But he also noticed something ells, the flames were green.

Butch thought for a moment as something was telling him that he had seen that before. Then it suddenly hit him. The Hardley's.

Butch and his brothers had fought the Hardley's in the past. The Hardley's had wanted to catch and imprison them for unknown reasons and for mutants they were very strong. Butch still has the scar on his back from last time. Louisa Hardley had given it to him as her green flam sword had slashed away a piece of his skin.

Butch now flew up, he needed to warm Buttercup before something bad was going to happened to her. ''Buttercup, we need to get out of here'' Buttercup gave a questioned look to Butch as Butch grabbed her hands and began to pull her towards the ground.

''What the hell Butch?!'' Butch signed her to be quiet ''Quiet we are under attack'' Buttercup pulled her hands away from Butch as they landed on the ground. ''Butch, we are the greens, we don't hide remember?''

Butch now pulled off his shirt and turned his back towards Buttercup. Buttercup blushed a little seeing his six-pack but the scar on his back gave her a shock of worry. Buttercup then touched it ''Does it hurt?'' Butch turned around to face her again as he pulled his shirt back on. ''No, but if Louisa hits you with her sword it will, so stay quiet and low'' Buttercup complied but after a while she answered back ''Butch… Bubbles and Boomer are on the other side of the fire, we need to warn them''

Butch sighed because he knew she was right ''I will go back for them, you go to the firefighters and let them do their job'' Butch then turned away to go in but he was grabbed by the collar and pulled back. Pulled in a Kiss from Buttercup. ''Now go, before I regret not coming with you''

Butch smiled and began to run towards the entrance of the building to enter again. He hadn't even made it to the door as the ground began to shake underneath him. Butch now turned around to face Buttercup but between her and him now stood a green monster with spikes on his shoulders, blue tentacles on his chest, blond hair and Dark green gloves that are grown into his skin.

''Hardley''

''Butch''

The teen and the male mutant growled at each other as soon as their eyes met. ''I'm not here for you…so go away…'' Hardley then turned and faced Buttercup. Buttercup's eyes widen as she also recognized the mutant in front of her. ''Dick? Dick Hardley?''

Dick smiled and showed his awful teeth from which a green little smoke cloud came, indicating that his breath was really horrible. He then moved his arm quickly and snatched Buttercup from the ground. Buttercup tried to break free but Dick his grip was too strong.

Now Butch was livid, not only did Dick Hardley turn his back on him. He also was squeezing his woman. Butch immediately formed a big energy beam and hit the mutant. It didn't even put a scratch on Hardley who used his free hand to smack Butch against the ground.

Hardley quickly refocused on Buttercup as she had bitten him in his hand. Hardley tried to hold his hand closed as it did hurt him a lot. ''Stupid girl'' He muttered as he began to walk to the other side of the building. ''Louisa, I have got her!''

Approaching the south side of the building Buttercup heard a scream she could easily recognize ''Bubbles!'' Buttercup looked around before biting Hardley one more time. Hardley seemed to be in pain once again but this time he dropped Buttercup. Who quickly flew into the burning building in search of her sister.

In the mean while Butch was coming back up and looked around. He could still see Hardley's hair sticking above the building and he rushed over towards the mutant. Butch noticed Buttercup wasn't in his claws anymore but Hardley didn't seem to care as he began to fight with Butch again.

Buttercup had just entered the building. The smoke was thick and gave a green glow. ''Bubbles?!'' Buttercup screamed as she came around at what she thought was a corridor. ''Bubbles?!'' Buttercup walked further along until she stepped on someone. Buttercup saw Blond hair and quickly picked the person of the ground. ''Boomer!'' Boomer didn't respond and it made Buttercup doubt about going and leaving Boomer or bringing Boomer back and came back to search for Bubbles later.

Buttercup decided to bring Boomer out first and began to carry him outside. She was halfway when she felt her legs get wobbly. ''Damn, this smoke is poisons, better be fast'' Buttercup began to walk quicker and used her last strength to step out of the building. There she collapsed on the ground from the dizziness.

Buttercup didn't close her eyes. She knew that wasn't going to be a good option and so her mind stayed awake as her body went to recovery mode.

Buttercup saw in the meanwhile that Butch was fighting Hardley and it had almost no effect. Butch was getting more hurt then he was actually inflicting injuries on Hardley. Butch must have seen her as he looked Buttercups way every so often. His expression told her he was worried about her.

Buttercup felt her body getting his strength back and she tried to get up. She noticed that she had been collapsed on Boomer and it made her a bit uncomfortable. Standing on her legs was hard but she managed. Pretty much after that Buttercups focus came back and she felt like her old self again.

Her mind was telling her to search for Bubbles but seeing Butch getting a beating, her heart told her otherwise. So, instead of heading back into the building Buttercup charged at Hardley. She punched him so hard in the chest that he fell backwards on his behind.

Butch began to laugh as Buttercup smirked at the mutant. It had been a good move to tackle Hardley down but it wasn't going to be enough. Butch now flew towards Buttercup and stopped next to her. ''Old friend of mine, Old friend of yours?'' Buttercup moved her head as she confirmed ''Yeah, I believe I was 5 when I last saw him. He used to be an old collage buddy of my dad who would do anything to make money. So when he found out that people were willing to pay for superheroes like us, he tried to drain my sisters and me from our chemical X, to make more super powered girls. I almost died that day and his factory exploded with him in it.''

Buttercup clenched her fists '' I thought he was death but apparently he still has the same ugly face as then.'' Butch now understood why Dick and Louisa always tried to imprison his brothers and him. ''This guy and his wife attack us on a pretty regular basis. We never knew why but I think you just gave the answer'' Buttercup looked very serious at Butch as she was surprised about the fact that the Rowdyruffs have enemies or more precise the same enemies as her and her sisters.

Hardley had heard every word and stood up smirking. Butch en Buttercup now stood in his shadow as Hardley towered over them. They turned from each other towards the monster and got ready to attack again.

Butch and Buttercup balled their fists and made them glow. They were ready for the counter attack. Dick then used his fists as he tried to punch them to the ground. Buttercup and Butch were both surprised at their teamwork. As Dick tried to punch one down, the other one attacked.

Dick Hardley was almost to the ground as he suddenly used his tentacles and caught on to Butch. He then let electricity run through them and shocked him. Butch squeezed his eyes as the electricity went through his body.

Buttercup now wanted to use her lasers to free Butch but she was soon slammed down to the ground by Dick his tentacle hair. Dick then punched his fist on her as Buttercup got crushed while she laid on the concert floor.

Dick moved his fist up and looked at Buttercup, who got up and rubbed her head. ''I don't like Dick's!''

Buttercup used her hands to shoot a green laser beam at Dick but redirected it at the last moment. Instead of hitting Hardley's body she now hit the tentacle that was still shocking Butch.

Butch now fell to the ground as he needed to refocused on using his limps again. It was hard for him to stand up and so Buttercup came to him to regroup.

Dick was sick off getting his ass kicked and yelled ''Louisa!'' Hardley now opened his right hand with his palm up. From out of the smoke a woman jumped out and landed on his hand. She had Black hair with a green glow, greenish yellow snake eyes and she wore black paints with a black sleeveless shirt and green gloves. Her skin and outfit was like a match with Dick's presence.

It wasn't the outfit that surprised Buttercup the most, it was the blond girl that she was holding in a killer grip that made her want to jump. Buttercup now went for the attack but she got held back by Butch. ''I know her long enough that, If she doesn't attack within 5 seconds, she wants to make a deal! So, let's hear them out!'' Butch growled a bit as he talked to Buttercup about the Hardley's.

Louisa let an evil laugh slip as she heard Butch. ''Long time no see Little green, good to see you are still alive'' Butch wanted to snap her neck right now but he knew that it wouldn't get them anywhere and he was still recovering from the shock Dick had given to him. Then suddenly Dick began to speak. ''We are here to pick up a package for the man paying us. He thought we would be the best, seeing our experience fighting you super powered children.''

Buttercup now began to be a bit impatient and step forward '' Stop turning around the subject en tell us what you want!''

Hardley then stretched out the hand in which he held his wife and Bubbles. Louisa then said ''You do want your sisters back unharmed right'' Buttercup now backend up and crossed her arms. ''We want you Buttercup'' Buttercup and Butch looked surprised at Louisa and then to each other. ''We let her go…..If you take her place''

Buttercup glare vanished from her face as she formed it in a frown ''Why?'' Buttercup asked while Butch still looked surprised at the Hardley's.

''Because I slip her troth If you don't!''Louisa snapped towards Buttercup. Butch thought he heard Buttercup growl towards the woman in front of her but suddenly she said ''I will do it!''

Butch was amazed ''Buttercup no!'' Buttercup looked at Butch who now came towards her. ''I will take your place then'' Both teens then turned towards Louisa again. ''No, no, can't do…..We only want her''

Butch pushed Buttercup behind him ''Then you have to go through me!'' Louisa now slipped her sword out of his shell creating green flames around it. She was ready to attack when this time Buttercup pushed Butch away. ''I said I will do it''

Louisa now quickly lowered her sword. ''Just let me say goodbye to Butch'' Buttercup said as she looked towards Butch. Louisa then turned around to face her husband while Dick laid Bubbles on the concrete floor. Buttercup turned to Butch and pulled him in a kiss. Then she hugged him and began to whisper ''If you still have that ring with you, push it in my pocket now'' She then kissed him on the lips again until Louisa pulled her away from Butch.

Hardley closed his hand around Buttercup and squeezed her tight before walking away while Louisa stayed behind to make sure they would stick to the deal ''You didn't think I would let you go after her right?'' Butch made his fists glow but the moment he wanted to attack Louisa, a Blue colored strike beat him to the punch.

Butch began to smile because Boomer was up and running again. Louisa saw her husband was almost out of sight and she gave a wicked smirk towards Boomer before taking off ''Maybe you should focus more on your girl?''

Boomer then looked to the left and saw an unconscious Bubbles. He stopped attacking and thinking as he rushed over to Bubbles. Butch saw Louisa disappear and focused on his brother and Bubbles. Bubbles was no longer breathing and looked as pale a corps.

''Bubbles, please breath! Please Bubbles! I love You! I would give everything for you!'' Boomer said as he cradled Bubbles in his arms. ''Please Bubbles, Don't leave me, please Breath!'' Boomer now began to cry which shocked Butch a little. He had never seen so much emotion coming out of his brother.

''Bubbles I will turn back the engagement and everything attached but please Breath!'' Boomer gave her a kiss on the lips that was just like the one he had given her when he had revived her. Boomer now began to calm down as he in one more attempted said ''Please my Bubble, Breath'' .

Suddenly Bubbles got color on her cheeks again, her chest began to rise and fall and Boomer began to hug her in joy. He had never felt so relieved and he had never smiled so big as when she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Butch smiled too as he was happy for his Brother and that Buttercup's sacrifice paid off. Butch then laid a hand on Boomer his shoulder ''We need to get her to the professor, inform Brick and Blossom and get Buttercup back.''


	20. story 2, Chapter 5

While Butch and Boomer went to high school, a certain red-ruff had other plans.

**Brick's p.o.v.**

I am arriving in the forest away from Townsville because of a simple letter that was involving Blossom. I didn't know who had wrote the letter but I had my suspicions. Well, actually I do know who it is, I only need to confirm it.

While I waited my mind began to trail off to Blossom again and her face the last time I saw her. Guilt, again I felt Guilty. That stupid feeling keeps coming back to me but why? I was made for destruction and killing, I am not supposed to feel guilty!

I was even revived and trained to be a hard and tough leader who wouldn't take no for an answer. But still I am feeling like this. The feeling, that a unknown worst nightmare is coming to haunt me.

Now look at what now has become of me. I have gotten so desperate that I even went to talk to the monkey. Not, that that helped me, but It was the only one I could think off besides my brothers and I don't want them to find out that I feel this way.

The only thing I learned from Mojo is to never ask him for advice other than concurring the world. That Monkey is insane, but I actually knew that already, so why did I even try? Was I that desperate?

I now began to think about what H.I.M. should do but he would never be in my position in the first place. He even warned me about feelings and changing my own destiny as well, when he was about to revive the girls. Maybe he was right. If I want Blossom to really fall for me I need to be good like I promised but the problem is I have one more disadvantage than my brothers have. I have competition. Besides can I ever be good?

Suddenly a picture of Dexter came into my head. It was when I had fought Dexter for the first time. The Boy was crawling backwards in fear but Blossom had stepped between us. If I just had ended his life then, It would have been so much easier now.

Brick looked towards the blue sky above him as he continued to think.

Would guilt have come if I had killed Dexter? Is it an emotion that can only be summand by Blossom or more correctly, her tears? I doubt that it was just Blossoms tears. I had even gone to the library that day not to spy and kiss Blossom but to look up, how to get rid of that guilty feeling.

I still don't like the answers the library gave me. But I guess that if I ever want to have a normal life I need to tell her how I feel I guess.

Now Buttercups words trailed back to me _''The problem is that you need to stop thinking about yourself for once and look at what you have done to Blossom. You should look at things from her perspective. _

_You are 'forcing' a girl, that is created to do good, to love someone that is the exact opposite. Maybe if you tried to be good and let her go she will like you. But like this she can never accept her destiny… if that even is her and you.''_

Yeah, Buttercups words have been hunting me the last couple of days. If her words are correct then I need to try with my full power to be good and give her back her freedom. But that's not the part that keeps hunting me. It's the part of _'' if that even is her and you.''_ what keeps bothering me. What if I made a mistake? What if her Destiny isn't bound to be mine? What if I didn't change her Destiny when I revived her, but I only changed mine?

What if It is me who needs to accept his destiny instead of her? I couldn't even finish that thought as a big robot landed on the ground next to me. It was a greenish/blue kind of color and It looked a lot stronger than the robots from Dexter that I have fought previous times.

''So are you ready to give me Blossom's hand'' I heard the nerd say and it suddenly hit me. Instead of crushing my competition I have been helping him. Blossom has seen me as the bad guy and while I kept playing that role, Dexter got into the role as her hero in shiny armor.

Well to be honest with you I don't know how to ever reverse this. And what if I kill him now? I will be the bad guy ones more, Blossom will rub me in the face that I broke the deal and she will stay away from me forever.

But then again, maybe I will get used to this feeling and I will learn how to life with it. Then I can also break the deal and still have my Blossom.

**Normal p.o.v.**

Brick smirked at the thought of that and stretched out his arm. ''You're going down!" Brick then jumped up in the air and made his fists glow. This Battle was going to be the Battle for Blossom's hand but for Brick it was also the way to vaporize his competition.

Dexter's robot began to radiate and it's color turned out green. Then just wen Brick was about to attack it vanished in front of him ''WTF!'' Brick stopped in his tracks to search for Dexter. It didn't take long for Brick to feel a robot fist hit him in the face, making him crash into the ground.

It have really hurt because Brick had already a big blue spot on the spot Dexter had hit him. ''So, where playing smart today?! I can do that two!'' Brick now jumped up and slammed his fist down on the ground, sending a shock wave through the forest .

He could see clearly where the robot was because the shock wave was bending around it. Brick wanted to smile but he knew Dexter was smarter than that. That's the advantage of fighting the same person over and over. You know get to know them to the point they are getting predictable.

Brick used his eye laser beams on the robot to maintain his distance. It had been a good plan because the beam bounced back into his direction. He was just in time to avoid the impact.

Now Dexter used his turn to attack. He opened his weaponry and big automatic rifles appeared out of the robot his chest. Brick used his super vision inspect the gun. It was a good thing for him to that as he found out Dexter's guns also had a bottle of Antidote- x running through then.

''Smart move Dexter but you need to hit me first'' Dexter then began to shoot and Brick used his super speed to get away from him. When Dexter had stopped firing Brick looked around. He couldn't see Dexter if he wasn't firing and he hated to get ambushed.

Brick then quickly flew to the ground in an attempted to avoid Dexter for a while. He needed a good plan to win this battle.

Brick then suddenly felt a bullet pears trough him and he fell to the ground as he looked to his shoulder. ''Damned!'' Brick knew immediately how bad this was. Having no super powers and fighting a 15 foot robot is never a good situation.

Brick saw the blood running down but soon focused on the robot in front of him. Dexter shot him again. This time in his left leg, so Brick fell to the ground. Brick looked up as he saw the upper part of the robot open and Dexter jump out of it.

The normal boy stepped towards him with a normal gun. Dexter had a fire of hatred in his eyes that even made Brick think that this was going to be the end of his live. Dexter then pointed the gun at Brick ''Any last words'' Brick looked straight in the barrel of the gun and he realized that you only live once.

Blossoms words came back into his head: ''_The world is a dangerous place to live in and not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it''_

Brick then realized that maybe he did have a choice. He saw Dexter was extremely close and he began to think. If he would survive the thing he was going to do next then he would also try to be good and let blossom be free.

Brick then jumped forward and pushed the gun down, which caused Dexter to shoot himself in his own foot . Dexter dropped the gun in his pain and Brick quickly grabbed it.

Now the tides were turned and Dexter was looking extremely afraid. Brick aimed the gun at Dexter and he began to think again.

**Blossoms p.o.v.**

I found a tape this morning with my name on it. I played it and on it was Dexter. He said that he was going to fight Brick this morning in order to get my hand. Now I know this sounds really romantic but It isn't. I don't want Dexter to get hurt and I want everyone to live and not die. Brick may be a pain at times that doesn't mean he should die.

I looked around the forest but still no Dexter or Brick. I floated to the ground to think about the best directions I could take to scan the forest. It was then that I heard a bullet shot run through my ears.

Fear came over me as four more shots followed quickly after and I rushed towards the scene. There I stayed hidden behind a tree to look at the boy's standing next to each other. Brick was holding the gun in the air. He must have emptied the gun by shooting it in the air, seeing Dexter was still standing on one foot.

I saw Brick pulling Dexter by the collar and I immediately noticed that Brick didn't have any powers anymore. He couldn't even lift Dexter from the ground. I now also noticed the gun wounds on Brick and it made me shiver as I realized what Dexter his plan had been. The plan to kill Brick.

But Brick, he surprised me. I thought he would kill Dexter the minute he had the chance, but apparently he didn't

''All I want is for Blossom to be happy. If that is in a relationship with you I can accept that. But if you ever break her heart I will tie your balls in knots. Ow and don't expect me to leave her completely alone, I still want to win the girls heart so I will be there. I will try and stop my criminal activities but don't doubt, I will take advantage of the situation every time you slip up.''

I was surprised. Brick had actually listened to me about trying to be good. But what shocked me the most was that he said he could accept it if I stayed with Dexter. The Brick I knew had never done that. But what shocked me the most was the words he said next.

''Here, this ring is the one connected to Blossom. Only the one who wears it can push her ring off''

I stood there in awn as I saw that Brick gave a gold ring with a big red stone to Dexter. I couldn't believe it. Brick was doing all the things I never thought he would do. I felt a bit confused and looked at them one more time before I started to fly towards home.

**Normal p.o.v.**

As Blossom flew home Brick and Dexter where still a bit in conflict with each other and themselves .

''Your just letting me go like that? After all the fights we had for this girl'' Brick nodded before saying ''Yes, Everything will get back to normal and I can live again'' Dexter wanted to ask what normal was but Dexter didn't really want to know.

Brick then walked away with his head held low, he could only hope that Dexter would tell the truth about their fight to get him in better grades with Blossom. If Dexter and Blossom would ever break up he could be there for her and take his place as Blossoms Boyfriend.

Brick thought about how crazy this plan was, but he didn't know what else to do. At least he wasn't feeling guilty anymore.

* * *

_Don't worry Blossick fans, Brick will keep on trying to imprison Blossom's heart, I promise ;)_

_Next chapter Butch, Boomer and Bubbles will inform the red-heads about what happened at high school._

_Have a great weekend!_


	21. story 2, Chapter 6

Blossom landed in front of her house as she noticed the door was still open. It was very weird because the professor wasn't very pleased about leaving the door open. Bugs could come in and it would ruin the nice temperature in the house.

Blossom walked in and heard four very familiar voices. Blossom looked around and soon noticed that they were in the lab. She decided to go down and investigate.

In the lab Blossom found Boomer, Butch, the professor and Bubbles laying on a table. Bubbles skin was pale and her eyes looked like they had no more life in them. Blossom was a little bit shocked and rushed over to her sister. ''Are you okay, what the hell happened?'' Bubbles smiled towards her sister and said ''I'm fine, there was a little fire at school and I inhaled to much smoke '' Blossom then hugged her sister but wondered how it was possible that normal smoke could have done this to her super powered sister.

Blossom soon let go and focused on the boy's ''And what are they doing here?'' Bubbles smiled and said ''They are going to school to learn how to be good boy's, like they promised''

Blossom couldn't believe her ears. She had never expected the boys to keep their part of the deal. It's a day full of surprises as it seems. Bubbles stretched out her arm towards Boomer who then held her left hand.

''Boomer also helped extinguishing the fire, like Butch did with Buttercup'' Blossom now looked around but saw no Buttercup. She was about to ask where Buttercup was but got interrupted by Dexter walking in the lab.

Butch and Boomer glared angry at the boy. They still knew everything from there last encounter and so did Dexter who walked around them.'' Blossom can I speak to you in private?''

Blossom then left the lab with Dexter as they sat down in the living room. ''Blossom, I know you found my tape so I also think you know why I am here'' Blossom tried to smile but it was hard to not tell him she already knew the outcome. ''I fought Brick and I have won the battle for your hand'' Dexter then gently grabbed Blossom's hand and pushed her ring off.

Blossom was a bit in shock because she would have never expected it to be so easy. Dexter then unexpectedly kissed her on the lips. '' You can be my girl again if you want'' Blossom smiled and Kissed Dexter back.

The two were about to get into a make out session when Blossom saw the professor walk through the living room into the hallway. Blossom pushed Dexter of her. She didn't want to show off her love life in front of her dad. Dexter knew this and he sighed as he pulled of the ring on his finger. Blossom was about to tangle her fingers with Dexter when she saw the Professor walk back in with Brick.

Blossom and Dexter where surprised as Brick walked past them with his head held low into the lab. Blossom got curious and pulled Dexter with her as she too entered the lab.

''This better be important'' Brick said at a harsh tone towards Butch. Butch looked around and saw Blossom and Dexter where also there. ''Now we are complete, Butch has something important to tell you'' The professor said as everyone's attention went to him and then to Butch.

''Well, we ran in some trouble with the fire in school, it seems the Hardley's are back'' Blossom had never heard that name but apparently Brick had as he spoke out loud ''Butch please tell me you are kidding me'' Butch nodded no and continued. ''Louisa used her green fire to spread her poisonous smoke and It knocked out Boomer and Bubbles for a while''

Brick paced around in circles as he said ''That's not good, not good at all'' Butch waved at his brother to get his attention. ''It seems that Dick was the puffs enemies before he came ours'' Brick now looked up towards Blossom as she stood there a bit awestruck ''Dick Hardley? Like in the one that tried to drain us from our chemical X ?'' Blossom asked the Professor. The Professor move his head up and down ''Yes, I believe so. It seems that he has survived his factory explosion back then and after he recovered he went on a search for chemical X outside our reach. That was when he found the boys and he became their enemy''

Butch then interrupted them. ''A few years ago he ran into Louisa, an sadistic lover of money who he married. She helps him with almost everything while she is just a normal sized human''

Brick his head now began to fill with thoughts ''Question. You have seen them and knowing you, you have probably fought them. They don't have you and everyone is still alive, then why the hell couldn't this wait until tonight?''

Butch began to glare angry at Brick ''They have Buttercup!'' Bubbles squeezed Boomers hand as Blossom only looked at Brick in the hope to see him giving a 'it's going to be okay look' towards Butch. That look never came as Brick pushed on his worry face. ''That's not good, but why would they only take Buttercup and not you three'' Brick said as he pointed towards Bubbles, Boomer and Butch. ''They said someone was paying them to do this and he only wanted Buttercup'' Brick looked up a bit surprised. He knew that the Harleys would do everything for money but who the hell would pay for kidnapping Buttercup? If it was an enemy then he would have paid to destroy her instead of kidnapping her.

''I do have her location, I only need a rescue team'' Brick and Blossom looked at each other to seek approval to work together. Both then nodded and things where settled. ''I'm helping too'' Dexter said as he stepped jealously between Blossom and Brick.

''Will you five go and make a plan somewhere else? I want to speak to Bubbles" Everyone ells looked at Boomer as he said that but eventually they complied and left Bubbles and Boomer alone.

Bubbles blushed a little as Boomer was still holding her hand. She noticed that he was wearing a gold ring with a Dark blue stone. It was a match with hers as it glistened in the light.

Bubbles then felt a sudden pull on her finger and she saw him pull the ring off. Bubbles mouth went open and she looked Boomer straight in the eyes. ''I Love you Bubbles and I want to do everything to keep you happy. If that means living without the engagement then I am fine with that.''

Boomer looked shyly away to the ground as Bubbles grabbed his cheeks and turned back his head towards her. She then pulled him in a kiss that went beyond Boomer his expectations. When they broke apart Bubbles eyes seemed to glow like normal again as she began to giggle. ''I love you too Boomer''


	22. story 2, Chapter 7

Buttercup tried to focus, to see through the greenish looking glass tube that held her captive. She felt her energy drain and it was hard to stay up standing. It wasn't like the one time Dick had killed her by sucking het chemical X out of her. No, this room was adding something to the air that made Buttercups body feel heavier. It was like she was losing her super powers and it felt horrible.

Buttercup saw the three figures standing on the other side of the room. She knew from their heights that it were the Hardley's. But the third figure was familiar jet unrecognizable.

Buttercup began to think who it could be. All her enemies wanted her death so why bother taking her here? Buttercup sighed as she thought that the only other reason was to torture her. She could see Mojo, HIM and a lot of others do that but she couldn't lay a finger on why the third persons shadow didn't look like one of them.

It didn't take much time after that for Buttercup to past out from the lack of energy and fell to sleep in the tube. The third person opened it and carried her trough his old castle to one of the biggest sleeping rooms. There he laid her on the bed and whispered to her '' This time I am more than prepared for you and your boyfriend. He may have left a scar on me from our last encounter, this time I will make him pay. You're going to be mine again.'' He then kissed her on the lips ''I saw what he did to you, I saw you fighting him. The way that man laughed at you and moved his hand over your cheek disgusted me. The way he leaned in and kissed you while your tried to move your head away made my blood boil. But the worst thing was, in the end you where kissing him back. I will make sure that never happens ever again my love''

* * *

Brick was holding the V-pad in his hand as he looked for the location of Buttercup. Butch was in the meanwhile passing back and forward while he began to twitch. It was something he hadn't done since he was ten, but he was so nervous now that it happened again.

He was pumping himself up at the thought of Buttercup being hurt or worse. He wanted to kill the Hardley's now but he hadn't really killed someone after he and his brothers had destroyed the Powerpuff girls when they were little.

''Found her!'' screamed Brick towards Butch and all others. ''She is in the Castle Ranunculus.'' Brick saw his brother smile and Brick heared him say ''Let's go then'' The Powerpuffs, Rowdyruffs and Dexter flew up in the sky when Brick stopped Blossom and Dexter in the air. The others flew ahead while Brick showed his V-pad to Blossom.

''Blossom, That castle has a new owner since the rightful descendant was found a month ago. He also inherited a few million when they found out he was a descendant of king John Johnny Johnson. That Johnson proved to be one of the most dangerous villains of his time. His castle has a mayor defense system and this article says that he has multiple torture chambers and prisons. We need to make up a better plan then we originally thought.''

* * *

Buttercup looked around at her surroundings as she slowly opened her eyes. She was in a big bedroom that was so big, even the training room at her home was smaller.

She was a bit surprised and went to sit up. It was then that she noticed that her powers where gone. She could only use her muscles to move. Buttercup felt weak, but that didn't stop her from getting up and trying to get out of there. She hated to be the damsel in distress and she convinced herself she could get out of there on her own, even without powers. Buttercup got up, sneaked to the door and slowly opened it.

There was no one in sight and so she scanned her surroundings. The hallway was huge and had all sorts of chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. While looking around she began to walk faster and faster towards the exit. She finally reached the door that she thought would provide her freedom but as she turned the nob, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She tried to punch him off but she wasn't strong enough without super powers.

The man that was holding her dragged her back to the bedroom she was first in. There he threw her on the bed and he quickly jumped on top of her. He placed his legs on hers so they would stay down. He did the same with his hands on her shoulders. Buttercup still hadn't seen his face yet. He had his Black hoodie covering it up for him.

Suddenly he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. They felt familiar and it made Buttercup think about who this man was. ''I'm not letting you go this time Buttercup, This time you will be mine'' Buttercup tried to look into the shadows of the hoodie until she saw Brown eyes. Two very familiar brown eyes. ''M…..''Buttercup wanted to say his name but he muffled her voice with his mouth as he kissed her again.


End file.
